


A New Direction For the House of Black

by Miss_sunfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BDSM, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mates, Multi, Orphan Hermione Granger, Sibling Incest, True Mates, alpha!narcissa, bella solves every problem with murder, mentions of past rape, nothing explicit though, omega!Hermione, omega!bellatrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sunfire/pseuds/Miss_sunfire
Summary: The smallest of decisions can sometimes have the biggest of impacts.Sometimes though, you decide to kill your parents rather than suffer a single second more under their overbearing attitude. Narcissa regrets absolutely nothing about that decision....and it changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii y'all. So I've been loving writing fae of the blacks, but I kinda went super hard on it the last few weeks. I wanted to write something a little fluffier, lighter and smuttier as a bit of a palate cleanser. This will not be my main story, but I hope you have fun. Fair warning it's probably going to be pretty insane. 
> 
> Also fair warning, there is going to be some incest in this fic. It doesn't particularly do much for me one way or the other, but I do love how Narcissa and Bella's personalities play off each other, so be forewarned.

********************************************

Sometimes all it takes is a single good choice to flip the script. To make even a tiny corner of the world better. To break the cycle. 

For Narcissa Black, that choice came early. Her sister, Bellatrix, was two years older than her and just out of Hogwarts. The spirited omega had long chafed at the unbearable rules and restrictions of pureblood society. Her sister and their parents had been fighting for weeks. Going at it like cats and dogs. Her parents insisted that Bella accept a politically advantageous match, or else make herself useful in service to the dark lord.

Only, Bella wanted neither of those things. While she may have had blood purity beaten into her, Bella was singularly unwilling to pick up arms to fight for the cause. Narcissa knew it wasn’t necessarily for any ideological reason, mostly Bella felt it wouldn’t actually accomplish anything. That the dark wouldn’t win the war, or that winning it would cost too much blood and gold. Both sisters agreed that the dark stood to lose far more in such a conflict than there was to gain. Her elder sister seemed more interested in advancing the interests of the Black family through scholarship and business than blood and death. 

...and neither sister was naive enough to assume any match her ill-liked father could find would be interested in letting Bella, an omega, pursue a career. Rich, wealthy alpha wizards being who they were and all. 

So, Bella and her parents were at an impasse. 

Like always, Bellatrix tried to shield her and Andy from the worst of it. Narcissa had lost count of the times faint shouting and violent crashes could be heard through the thick doors of Cygnus’s study. Lost count of the times Bella had found her way into Narcissa’s bed, bruised, shaking and holding in gasping sobs. Lost count of how often Andy heard the door creak open from her room across the hall and slipped in beside her sisters, finding comfort in the closeness of pack and home. 

Honestly, her sister was far too much of a mother hen. The dark haired witches’ constant affection and doting care had been a godsend and never failed to make Narcissa feel cherished. However, that was when their parents pawned them off on the elves to be raised, and far in the past. Narcissa was an alpha. She was strong, growing into herself and just hitting her peak. She no longer needed her big sister to shield her from all the horrors of the world. 

So they continued over the course of that long summer vacation. Narcissa and Andy sending ever more worried looks at Bella. Andy shifting anxiously, knowing that in a year she’d be graduating Hogwarts as well, and facing many of the same decisions. The pressure for betas to mate early wasn’t quite so great, but it was still there. Plus, all three of the sisters knew about and dreaded the day to come when her little fling with Ted would become known by their parents. That was going to be far from pretty.

Eventually though, all walls must eventually crumble under pressure. After a particularly trying week, Bella finally broke down and agreed to a meeting with the Dark Lord. Perhaps hoping to choose the lesser of two evils. Maybe salvage some sort of independence by gaining notoriety in the war. It was supposed to be just an introductory meeting to feel out her loyalty to the cause. To Broach the topic of the dark lord personally coaching and tutoring her. Maybe to identify where she might apply her skills as one of the brightest young witches of her age. 

Instead her sister came home, twitchy from cruciatus exposure, beaten black and blue, and as they’d later discover a month later, pregnant. 

...And less than a week after that whole fiasco was revealed, a letter came from one Rodolphous Lestrange. The alpha had heard about her sister’s...situation and immediately decided to claim parental rights. The pompous jackass even had the temerity to demand the family setup up an immediate bonding ceremony, as “the only LeStrange heir cannot be born a bastard.”

Cygnus and Druella were ecstatic. Their most troublesome child was finally to be bonded like a proper omega of the house of black. The dark lord was pleased with them for introducing a brilliant young witch to his service. Not only was the most noble and ancient house of Black expanding with a true pureblood heir, but after the birth he’d have a truly fearsome new soldier. 

Narcissa realized she had one of two choices. She could let it go, mind her own business and let the house of Black claim it’s bloody due. She could ignore that churning feeling in her gut as she had done so many times before. She could let her big, protective sister take the hits for her as she had done so many times before. 

...Or she could fight. She could be the one to swoop in to her sisters rescue for once.

All it took was looking into her sister’s haunted eyes to make up her mind. Holding her shuddering shoulders when she came back from meetings with Cygnus. Hearing her sobbing cries at night when she thought everyone was asleep. Trying to hug the woman, only for her to flinch away, like a dementor was chasing on her heels. 

Really, was there ever really a choice to make? Bella had given up so much for her at every turn. She’d put her all into making sure she and Andy grew up mostly happy and loved. The oh so vaunted house of black had done bloody nothing but torment and deride the sisters. It was time to take it to heel. 

By utter coincidence of _course_ the very next week Cygnus and Druella had an unfortunate accident. Really, what were they thinking getting drunk off their ass and then going for a boat ride in the lake out back of Black Manor. Without their wands no less! Of course it had _nothing_ to do with a mild compulsion charm. That, theoretically, of course, may have convinced them it was a lovely day out and how nice it would be to have a drink or three. Nor did it have anything to do with a modified featherweight charm Narcissa had found in a dusty tome from France (one which reversed the usual effect, making the subject thousands of pounds heavier for a short period). 

I mean, honestly Auror Moody, I’m an upstanding member of the pureblood community. These accusations are completely unfounded! Check the clearly not modified casting history of my wand for goodness sake! I was in the library with my sister Bella the whole time, honest!

...The hardest part was keeping her occlumency shields up and not breaking into a giddy smile during the interview. 

(She was so, so tempted though)

If there was one thing the wizarding world and House of Black in particular was good for though, it was ridiculously old, archaic, flat out chauvinistic laws and customs. Case in point, despite being of age, Bellatrix was still legally required to have an “alpha guardian” taking care of her legal and familial interests for another few years. Conveniently enough, Black family custom (backed up with privilege, social status and flat out bribery) held that if needed alpha’s could ascend to legal emancipation at 16 to take care of their omega siblings. 

After some dreadfully boring paperwork, some expensive lawyers and a few greased palms, Narcissa was head of the secondary line of the House of Black. Sure, old Arcturus was still stomping around as head of the family proper, but that wasn’t particularly important. The man was old, weak and halfway in the ground. Beyond a token meeting to ensure she wouldn’t try to have him killed as well, he kept his own counsel and left her unmolested.

Life from then on...was surprisingly good actually. At least for their little family. 

Narcissa sent what she thought was a very politely worded letter to the Dark Lord. It kindly noted the quality of care her sister had received under his tutelage. It also mentioned how she just wasn’t really prepared yet to let her sister go off and get herself into trouble. You can never be too careful to keep your omega’s safe after all. The letter had finished by informing him that she’d prefer to hire her own private tutor after all. Please and thank you. Bellatrix had cackled with great amusement when she saw its contents

It was good to see her smile again. She had such a pretty smile after all.

Given the several letters she received in response filled with explosive erumpent horn powder, she presumed the Dark Lord was less than amused. Still, she wouldn’t let that dissuade her. The Blacks, after all, had the strongest sets of wards in all of magical Britain. Wards that both Bella and her tightened and strengthened yet further, ensuring nobody but the three sisters could access their sanctuary.

Next on the chopping block of course was telling Rodolphus to sod off. Just because she could Narcissa brought a lawsuit against him for the harm he had caused her sister. Much, as using the law irked her (considering she had to _technically_ sue for damage to her property, also called her very much human sister), she couldn’t let the bastard get off scot free. The case was long and drawn out, with the wizengamot split straight down the middle. Eventually though, it was decided that Rodolphus would pay a generous fee in recompense, and that baby Delphi would be raised a Black. 

...many toasts were had that night. Though a heavily pregnant Bellatrix had to satisfy herself with a cup of their finest tea. 

Then of course, there was dealing with Ted. Navigating the treacherous waters between being better than their parents and avoiding being labelled blood traitors was a challenging mess. Especially since one of Arcturus’s only lines in the sand was not to “embarrass” the family. Many ugly crying, shouting fights were had, especially between Bella and Andy as they got closer and closer to graduation. 

Still, for all his potential faults, Ted Tonks was a good man, and both sisters saw how he looked at Andromeda like she hung the moon. The family was so used to marrying for money or power, it was something of a marvel for one of them to pursue a relationship for love. Especially since so rarely had a Black’s mate scent instincts ever lined up with the family’s needs for power and prestige. As such they were raised with the knowledge that in all likelihood, whatever potential “destined” mate they might have could at most be a mistress or piece on the side. Maybe Narcissa was just being romantic, but for her sister she decided to make it work.

Andy and Ted eventually got married in a quiet ceremony, only open to their closest friends and family. Narcissa gifted them one of the lesser known Black properties and made sure it was even more heavily warded than her own. For safety, the couple tried to stay out of the public eye as much as possible, but of course they weren’t able to keep it entirely under wraps. Still, for the most part, they were able to keep the extent of the scandal to a few hushed whispers and rumours. 

Time passed.

Delphi was born a year before little Nymphadora. Both girls had the entire family wrapped around their little fingers. Narcissa was a little sad that Nymphy had to miss all the public events and parties Delphi was required to attend as a full daughter of the house of Black. However, the tomboy never really seemed to care too much, so she contented herself with what she could.

The war intensified and raged around them. Her uncle, Orion Black, threw the full weight and resources of his branch of the house of Black behind the Dark lord. The madman took and took from him. Money, power, the reputation of the Blacks, Regulus’s life, you name it, he demanded and expected. Narcissa kept her sisters out of it, as much as she could. Though fending off monthly assasination attempts became rather tiresome.

A prophecy was made. The dark lord visited Godrics Hollow on samhain night only to be bested by a mere babe. 

Arcturus died, cursing Orion Black as a fool for his rapid support of a madman. Sirius was named heir apparent of the main branch of the Black family, even as he rot in Azkaban. 

Bella completed a series of apprenticeships and masteries from home. Once the war was over and it was deemed safe to be out in public again, she managed to get a job in the department of mysteries. She, of course, refused to talk about what she was researching and learning, but she came home every day with a giant smile on her face. 

Despite the less than ideal circumstances surrounding her conception, Delpi was an utter _gift_ in opening her sister up. Whenever she looked at her daughter it was like all Bella’s walls came crashing down and all that was left was care and adoration. Narcissa had never seen her so happy and fulfilled both professionally and personally. Throwing aside decades of pureblood stiff upper lip, all the sisters openly balled when she and Nymphy went off to Hogwarts. They (somewhat) begrudgingly painted one room blue and bronze and another yellow and black. After all, household rivalries were less important than supporting pack and family. 

More time passed.

The boy-who-lived returned to the wizarding world. Sirius escaped from prison. A mad tournament killed a young boy. The ministry cracked down on dissent. The pureblood families whispered excitedly of the Dark Lords return. 

Then Bella chose and unfortunate night to stay late at the office. 

*****************************************  
“Honestly Ron, Harry! You know this has to be a trap! Let's say the really do have Sirius, what are we gonna do, fight snakeface ourselves?!!!!” A honeyed voice shouted, startling Bella out of her stupor. The woman blearily rubbed her eyes before glancing up from the complex arithmancy equations she’d been working on for the last week. Figuring out how to modify and improve the time turners was difficult work after all. 

“Merlin help me Hermione, will you just shut up for once! We’re already here, we have to do this! Stop being such a pussy cowardly omega!” A rather rude and mean sounding voice shouted back, the voices echoing down the halls of the department of mysteries. Sound travelled strangely in the stone building. Especially because after hours it should be entirely abandoned. Well, except for workaholic dark witches and what sounded like teens in a spot of trouble. 

Curious, Bellatrix snatched up her wand from her desk and turned to sweep out of her little corner office. She stalked down the halls, following the sound of the echoing argument. Silently she opened the locked and charmed door protecting the secured time magic research center. Carefully securing it behind her (wouldn’t do to let the little doozies she’d been working on get out into the world after all) and looked around. 

The main thoroughfare through the department of mysteries had two levels. She was on the second, which was only accessible through a hidden staircase that only appeared to staff of the department of mysteries. The bottom floor was heavily charmed for both defense and containment of information. Unauthorized visitors (like the gaggle of teens she could see below) saw only an unmarked corridor with a series of locked doors, entirely missing the balcony and second level above them. All of the truly dangerous work was on the second level, safe from prying eyes. 

That wasn’t all however. A few years back she and Jenkins got roaring drunk on firewhiskey after the office samhain party. The mad genius declared that they should increase security in the spookiest way possible. After some rather ill advised scribbling on napkins (egged on by the cheering of their coworkers) Bella and Jenkins had cast a clever little charm on the floor. Essentially the department now read the minds of unauthorized visitors and showed them illusory rooms conjured based on their fears. Not unlike a boggart. 

Idly, Bella accio’ed some popcorn from the office snack cabinet (goddamn Andy corrupting her with her delicious muggle snacks) and leaned over the balcony to watch the show. Snickering softly to herself she began to shove big handfuls in her mouth. Sure, the janitor might get on her case again, but ehhhhh. That was a problem for future Bella. Present Bella was having too much fun to care. 

Truly, most of her amusement was coming from the rather dull looking red headed male alpha trying to look tough in front of his friends. A jar of spiders here. Pickled brains there. A rotting acromantula head there again. Oh, the frightened squeals he was making!! Clearly, the enchantment had picked up that the redhead was the biggest scaredy cat in the room and was specifically trying to fuck with him. The omega witch was constantly snickering and trying to stop herself from flat out bursting into cackling laughter. The room, after all, did not muffle sound, and that would entirely give up the game. 

And it was such a fun game. She waved her wand a few times, upping the viciousness of the enchantment. Now there was an operating room with an acromantula skeleton opened for dissection on it. Oh, and the redhead looked like he was on the verge of passing out! She’d have to show the memory to Jenkins when they hit the pub after work next friday. 

“All I’m saying Ron is that maybe we should make another attempt to contact the Order. We’re clearly going to need backup if Sirius is, in fact, being tortured.” The incredibly adorable brunette on the end pleaded. 

Gods she was pretty. All sunkissed skin, lithe body, big bushy brown hair and wide brown doe eyes. Bella had a guilty moment when she realized she was ogling a girl who was probably younger than Delphi even. 

But the way her ass looked in those jeans was patently _unfair_. She figured she’d just have to accept reality as it was and talk to her therapist later in the week. 

Given her stature and posture, sunk back behind the redheaded and black haired boys, Bella guessed she was an omega. She was having a hard time scenting her though. The alpha boys up front were stinking up the place with their fear pheromones. Of course, the scents of the less dominant designations tended to be a bit subtler than alpha pheromones. Especially when they were all so keyed up. 

The party wandered down the hall, passing underneath Bella’s hiding spot. The scents got stronger, closer and-

Holy shit, that was an _amazing_ smelling omega. 

Like, _fucking_ hell. The scent of old books, comfortable sweaters and strong coffee should not be so incredibly sexy. Bella honestly felt like her olfactory receptors had been hit with a goddamn sledgehammer. She could practically _feel_ her eyes dilating and her crotch slicking up. All of which was _not_ helped by the way the girl stuttered to a stop and stared intently at where Bella was hidden from view. She looked into those warm honey eyes and knew she was already a goner. 

Huh, so that’s what mate scent felt like. Guess that explains why Andy was insistent enough to wear her sisters down on the subject of Ted all those years ago. Neato. 

Merlin, Cissy was going to _love_ her. The pair of sisters had occasionally made a habit of inviting third partners to their bed from time to time. Their close relationship, while viewed as a bit odd, was certainly not unheard of. Keeping it in the family was a time honored pureblood tradition after all. Still, there was always something missing, and they both knew they wanted another mate. Frankly the adorably bookish swot vibes she was getting from the girl would push every single damn button Narcissa had. Sweet merlin. 

With a start she realized she’d gotten distracted ogling and daydreaming about her new potential mate. The frankly dunderheaded alphas in front of her had scoffed at what sounded like pretty reasonable concerns and gone on ahead. Without a care in the world, they started using what looked like a charmed knife to try to pick the lock on the hall of prophecies. Bella gave a long suffering sigh.

Guess it was time to be responsible and shit. She dropped her popcorn on the floor and licked the butter carefully off her fingers. With a quick spin of her ankle the dark witch disapparated and reappeared with a crack beside the teens. Wouldn’t do to let on about the upper level after all. 

“What’s all this then huh? A bunch of naughty little pups sticking their noses where they shouldn’t be?” Bella cooed. The wide smirk on her face turned into an amused cackle at the surprised screams she managed to get from the group. All but her cute little witch, who besides being briefly startled was staring at her with amazing intensity. 

“Who are you? Where’s Sirius?!” The black haired alpha demanded. The group fell into loose position to surround Bellatrix, and she found herself with a half dozen wands pointing in her face. Utterly unperturbed, Bella simply smirked impishly under their harsh stares.

“Bellatrix of the house black at your service. Unspeakable level 7 in the department of mysteries. Who might you all be, sneaking around after hours without appropriate clearance like thieves in the night?” The dark witch said with exaggerated pomp, sliding into her deepest most elegant curtsey. 

The teens all gawked at her for a few seconds before the dimwitted redhead burst into motion. A red flashing curse burst from his wand with a shout. With an idle flick of her hand she conjured a wordless shield charm. The curse rebounded into the git’s stomach and he collapsed with a pained groan. 

“Well I’ll be. That just wasn’t very nice wasn’t it boy.” The dark witch said with a huff. Idly she gave the boy a none to gentle nudge with her foot. “Your not dead are you? I’d _hate_ to have to fill out the paperwork for corpse disposal. Again. For the third time.” Bella continued, snickering at the shocked and horrified looks on the teens faces. 

“Oh relax, it was just a joke.” She huffed with a wave of her hand. “Seriously, what's got all you breaking and entering into government property? Not that I disapprove, but I am technically legally obligated to make sure you don’t kill yourself. Well, probably more to make sure you don’t let out some magical disease that will kill half the population, but details y’know?” The dark witch asked when no response was forthcoming. 

“She’s lying, don’t tell her mate! The Blacks are all crazy and dark except for Sirius! They supported you-know-who in the war! She probably helped kidnap and torture him!” The redheaded git grumbled from the ground. Unconcerned with the glowering looks she was now getting from the teens she gave him a sharp kick to the rear, grinning as he groaned in pain. 

“Oh, sod off you daft prick. That was only Uncle Cygnus’s side of the family. Me and my sisters kept out of and stayed neutral throughout the whole bloody war. Not that wee little Siri has any room to talk. He’s the one that killed all those Muggles after all.” Bella taunted. Maybe she was being a bit unreasonable, but she’d honestly had more than enough of being distrusted for her name throughout the years. 

“Sirius didn’t kill anyone! He was framed by Peter Pettigrew!” The black haired boy shouted. Bella’s eyes snapped quickly over him, noticing the prominent scar on his forehead. Guess this was Harry Potter then. Glancing around she observed the rest of the party briefly, matching up the vague descriptions Nymphy had given them about the so called “golden trio.” Can’t say she was too impressed with anyone aside from her little witch so far. 

“No shit? Always knew Siri didn’t have the balls on him.” Bella said with a shrug, chuckling at the way his jaw clicked shut in shock at her easy acceptance. 

“Okay, I think we are getting very, very off topic. Bellatrix, you work here right? We really didn’t mean any harm. Harry’s just been having these weird visions of Voldemort and they’ve been true so far. Earlier today he had a vision of Sirius being tortured in here, so they wanted to check it out.” Her adorable little witch cut in, blissfully trying to keep the situation from escalating. 

“What are you stupid ‘Mione? Don’t tell her that! She’s a lying snakey death eater!” The redhead (undoubtedly a weasley from the temper he had on him) shouted as he picked himself up off the ground. 

“Ron! For once in your damn life, shut the hell up! Bella’s the only one actually allowed to be here!” Hermione shouted at Ron. The alpha growled back menacingly, but stopped abruptly when Bellatrix raised a single unamused eyebrow at the pissant.

“It might be nothing after all. Would you help us just check quickly? I promise we’ll get out of your hair right after, but we have to make sure Sirius is alright. Please?” The witch pleaded, her eyes misting in frustration.

Dammit, those big swirling puppy dog eyes should be merlin cunting _illegal._ The dark witch heaved a great sigh, resigning herself to following this frustration to its ending. 

“Alright alright, follow me, and we’ll go make sure my baby cousin doesn’t get his fool self killed. Follow close and don’t touch _anything._ There’s shit in this department you really don’t want to fuck with. Am I clear?” Bellatrix ordered, pausing to glare the sullen teens into submission. Ron still looked like he’d swallowed an especially tart lemon, but eventually they all gave her a nod.

A swish of robes, a tap of her wand on the access panel and the party were in the hall of prophecies. Bellatrix may have had to growl at the silly teens to keep them behind her, but she was able to keep some sort of order while they searched the place. The entire time she felt her hair standing on end. She knew they were being watched, but couldn’t quite figure out where. Of course, it wasn’t until Harry had picked out his prophecy that Rod, Lucius and his cronies popped out of the woodwork. 

“Potter, give us the prophecy and nobody gets hurt!” The blonde haired peacock hissed, pointing his wand at them. In a flash Bella stepped in front of the teens, her own wand out and crackling with energy. 

“What’s this lu-lu? Old snakebutt has you out chasing down school kids does he? Over a bullshit prophecy no less? Do none of you realize how bloody insane that is?!” Bella shouted derisively, drawing the attention of the dozen or so death eaters. 

“Oh, Bella, Bella. Turned full out blood traitor now have we? You’ll pay for this, mark my words. Maybe I’ll pay little Delphi a visit, introduce her to her dear old dad?” Rod crooned, forcing Lucius aside and taking over negotiations. Bellatrix snarled viciously at the fucker. Every instinct in her body was urging her to rip out the jackoff’s fucking throat. 

“You’ll keep your filthy fucking hands off her Rod. I’ll see you dead before I let you touch a single fucking hair on her head.” Bella promised, her magic lashing out and whipping up a harsh wind in the area. Breathing hard and trying to keep a cool head, she took a brief glance over her shoulder. It seemed the teens were whispering amongst themselves. She just hoped whatever half thought out plan they seemed to be cooking up wouldn’t get them all killed. 

“Oh I apologize, I’m absolutely quaking in my boots here. The little housewife omega is threatening me boys. Ooooh I’m so scared!” Rodolpus taunted with a sneer. The death eaters around him all chuckled disdainfully, their amusement only growing more pronounced when Bella snarled back at them.

She resolved right then and there to show the fuckers if it was the last thing she did. 

The gang in front of her was distracted momentarily by the gaggle of teens shouting “Now!” Bella on the other hand, ignored it entirely to focus on the enemy at hand. Her wand shot out, spinning through a salvo of purple and red spells, quick as a viper. Rod, the well trained duelist that he was, reacted in time. Hastily erecting shields he prioritized stopping the stunners coming his way - the spells he knew would be debilitating. 

...leaving a purple curse she knew was unknown to him (after all, she’d only invented them herself a few years ago) a chance to sneak its way under his shield and slam into his crotch. 

Bellatrix cackled with glee.

The teens shouted, casting their own spells. Explosions resounded around the room. Thousands upon thousands of prophecy orbs starting crashing to the floor. The haunting voices of their seers filled the space, competing with the crashing glass for attention. The teens sprinted away from her and out of the room. 

The dark witch brought up the rear, shooting salvos of spells at the irate death eaters. An exploding shard of glass sliced her cheek, but she ignored it in favor of launching a blasting hex in Lucius’s direction. The man dodged with tremendous speed and skill. Mid air, he and the fastest death eaters transformed into a spectral smoke form to escape the carnage. His crony standing beside him, however, was much less alert, taking the curse to the shoulder. Well, she may not really know who the man was behind his mask, but the sound of his ribcage shattering into his lungs was incredibly satisfying.

Honestly, despite what her therapist always told her about the cost of vengeance, getting revenge on he-with-the-pretentious name and his sycophants was making her oh so very _very_ happy. 

...Maybe there was something wrong with her to feel this way?

Nah. It’s probably fine. 

Alone again, Bellatrix turned and jogged after the teens. She caught up to them in one of the labs. The ginger haired and blonde girls were dueling desperately with Dolohov. Hermione was attempting to field dress one of the boys, while Harry and Ron physically held a door closed from another death eater trying to kill them. 

Taking in the scene in a flash, she snapped off a quick bludgeoning hex at Dolohov head. Distracted by casting a curse on the ginger girl, he missed it entirely and his brains splattered all over the wall with a wet thud. Adrenaline still singing in her veins, Bella stalked over to the door the boys were holding closed, now with something akin to frightened awe on their faces. 

Without a word of warning she wrenched the door open and shot her widest, most powerful cutting curse into the throat of a surprised Mcnair. The man collapsed with a gurgle and two wet thuds (maybe she overdid the cutting curse there? Nah. It’s probably fine) and Bella wasted no time in slamming the door shut. A quick wave of her wand applied a reasonably sturdy ward to give them some time to talk. With a growl she turned on her heel before stopping short at the gaping speechless mouths of the gaggle of teens. 

“What? Something on my face?” She said with a huff. 

“I-I don’t get it, who-who’s Delphi? You obviously care about her and...he’s her father? Aren’t you with the death eaters? Why were you fighting them? You’re a dark witch aren’t you?” Ron mumbled dumbly. 

“Ron, don’t be a pillock.” Hermione said, slapping him upside the head. Bella let out a cackle. The boy certainly wasn’t the brightest bulb in the room was he. 

“Catch up dearie. I may be dark, but that by no means that I support snakeface. Delphi’s my daughter. However, I no longer apologize for things that weren’t my choice or fault. My therapist insisted don’t cha know.” Bella said as snarkily as she could. Though she supposed she didn’t succeed in sounding entirely unaffected if the pinched looks she was receiving were any indication. 

“Now then.” Bellatrix clapped her hands loudly, starting the teens. “I don’t suppose any of you were smart enough to actually let the Order know you were here were you? I don’t know about you, but I don’t fancy having to kill another ten or so people. I may be badarse, but even I have limits.” She asked, tapping her foot expectantly. Hermione had a smug look on her face as the witch took in the awkward shifting of her sheepish friends. Bellatrix had to chuckle tiredly. With a wave of her wand, the dark witch summoned her raven patronus. 

“Nymphy dear, I seem to have run into a spot of trouble. Snakeface’s little posse is after Potty and his friends. I’m going to lead the kiddies out of the building. You can probably catch up to us by veil room if your order of the chicken friends wanted to help out. You know, if you didn’t want to leave your elderly, ailing auntie to take care of it all herself.” She dictated, sending the patronus off to her niece with a giggle. Unceremoniously she spun and motioned for the teens to follow. Luckily, despite a spot of grumbling about what a “crazy bitch” she was among the alphas, they all seemed happy enough to follow along. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, I saw you use some strange purple curse on Rod was it? I’ve never seen anything like that before, what did it do?” Hermione asked, interrupting the tense silence with a curious gleam in her eyes. Bella gave her surreptitious glance out of the corner of her eye. She took in the excited shifting and nervous bounce of her feet. The way her eyes flamed with curiosity under the thick fear and adrenaline of the evening. 

Seems like her bookworm assumption was spot on. Fucking hell. She may even be worse than Cissy. Indulging academic curiosity in the middle of a goddamn battle. 

...fuck if it wasn’t cute though. She just hoped she didn’t scare the naive looking young thing off. 

“Oh, only a little thing I whipped up,just for Rod a few years back. It’s a modified, more selective rotting curse. Essentially over the next hour his tiny little rapist alpha prick is going to rot and fall off, but reseal the wound before he loses too much blood. It’s enhanced with dark magic too, so it’s incredibly resilient to efforts to heal it. Plus hey, it was just invented, so it isn’t even _technically_ illegal. Yet.” Bellatrix explained, trying but utterly failing to keep the smug satisfaction out of her voice. The slightly nauseous, but fascinated and satisfied look on Hermione’s face had her grinning. Seems like she hadn’t managed to scare her off just yet. 

“Y-you did what to his johnson?!!!” Came Ron’s horrified squeal. 

“Cursed his rapist little prick off. Keep up dearie.” Bella drawled with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. “Your his sister right? Tell me, is he always this slow? Have owl standards really gotten so low that he has a chance of passing?” She added, turning to the other redhead in the group. 

A round of laughs were had by all that mattered. Though Ron’s face purpled in anger and Harry looked on with admonishment. 

Then, well, everything went to shit again. 

The party burst into the room containing the veil of death. It’s strange humming power filled the air with the scent of magic and death. The remaining death eaters arrived well before the arrival of any sort of support from the eternally late order of the fowl. Battle raged, as Bella and the teens were pushed back and back into the corner of the room. Despite her skills sheer numbers were overwhelming Bella, especially as she tried to cover for the much less experienced duelists fighting with her. 

Bellatrix had not a second of focus to waste, but from the screams she heard, she knew more than one of the students had already been cursed and stopped fighting. Still, she refused to give up and let themselves be captured. For her especially, it would be a fate worse than death. Stubbornly the woman pulled together her magic magic and transfigured the stone around her into a thick wall. 

Spellfire flew over their cover in a thick hail as she crouched low. Their reprieve would be short lived, a minute or two at best. Still, the dark witch refused to give up. At odd intervals the witch would lean out of cover, just for a moment. She’d crack off a fast curse or two, hoping more to keep the death eaters on their toes and hesitant than do any actual damage. 

Sometimes, small miracles do occur however. Just before their position was about to overwhelmed the order burst in through the opposite door. Panicking, the death eaters abandoned their original quarry in favor of defending themselves from the new flanking force.

This was a mistake. 

High on adrenaline and with the taste of victory in her mouth, Bella was utterly ruthless. Volleys of cutting, blasting and bludgeoning curses flew from her wand like water. With their backs turned, half the death eaters were choking on their own blood before they knew what hit them. The rest either surrendered to the much kinder order, or high tailed it out of the room, trying in vain to reach the floos in the main entrance. 

All was going well...until it wasn’t. An enraged Lucius managed to snap off one last curse before moody stunned him. The jet of red slammed into her baby cousins chest, knocking him off his feet. Which wouldn’t be so bad...if the veil wasn’t right behind him. The man disappeared into the void with a scream. It seemed to echo around the room, playing chorus to the distraught Potter boy's cries. 

All was chaos in the din that followed. Pleas for somebody to do something, to save Sirius came from the teens. Moody barked orders to follow the escaping death eaters. Remus ran forward and held back Harry from bloody jumping into the void as well. The man was brokenly moaning that Sirius was already gone and that he didn’t want to lose Harry too. Nymphy shouted some bunk about the Dark Lord dueling Dumbledore in the atrium.

Arching, tired, bleeding and sore in so many places she hadn’t exercised in years, Bella was utterly done with this entire fucking night. She raised her wand to her throat and cast a quick sonorous charm. 

“Quiet for just one merlin be-damned second!” She shouted, deafening all assembled and leading to an awkward silence. All eyes turned to her, as they almost always inevitably did.

“Moody, why don’t you and your buddies go do whatever you need to do with the rest of snakkebutt’s buddies. I’ll get dear little Siri back from the veil in a quick second. Don’t any of you worry your heads for more than a mo’.” The dark witch said with a smirk, sauntering over to the impressive arch of stone and magic. 

With deft hands she reached into her belt to pull out the silver ritual dagger she always carried… in case of just such a situation. She ran the blade along her palm, casting a quick wandless spell to slick the well of blood down her pointer finger and pool it like a brush. With a patience and intent concentration that belied her manic personality, she began tracing complicated runes over the stone arch in a dizzying pattern (or was that just blood loss, she honestly didn’t know at this point).

“Auntie Bella!! You can’t do an illegal blood ritual in the middle of the goddamn ministry!” She heard her niece nag from over her shoulder. Bella merely flipped her hair over her shoulder, looked at her with a brow raised imposingly and said:

“Just watch me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle at the ministry. Bella pulls her baby cousin out of the veil, gets in Fudge's face and pisses Narcissa the hell off.

*****************************************  
Really, pulling baby Siri from the veil was almost insulting easy. Well, half of the ritual was purely theoretical but it wasn’t like it was anything _special_. All she had to do was create a magical covering over herself that prevented the magical anomaly from ripping her from this dimension to the realm of the dead at first contact. Then she could just stick a hand through, accio Sirius from where he’d been deposited in the new dimension and pull him back out again. 

From what she could make out from various eldritch sources (aka the last known master-of-death’s journal), there was _probably_ still air and shit in the realm of the dead. It’s just food might not actually grow properly, nor could human magic succeed conjuring anything, so people thrown through the veil would die of starvation eventually. Since it had been barely more than a few minutes, Sirius should still be perfectly fine. 

Okay sure, _technically,_ if anything went wrong or the barrier wasn’t strong enough she’d be swept through just like Sirius. She’d been investigating the veil as a side project of sorts (weird one of a kind magical artefact that nobody understands, yes, please!), but nobody had been stupid enough to fall through in over a century. So it’s not like she’d ever tested the barrier ritual she’d created. Plus, since nobody else had even thought of touching, let alone researching the thing, she’d be equally as fucked as her poor lost baby cousin should something fuck up. 

She could already hear Cissy and Delphi nagging her.

Ehhhh, it’ll be fine. Future Bella problems after all. Plus, she didn’t fuck up. She was smart like that. 

Though, present Bella still had her own crop of issues. Certain irritating pissants just wouldn’t shut up and do their jobs after all. 

“Ms. Black, you will stop this illegal dark ritual now, or I will curse you where you stand! Regardless of Tonks’ wishes!” Growled Mr. Pegleg dickhead alpha, otherwise known as one Alastor Moody. She glanced over her shoulder to see the grizzled man had pushed her niece and the rest of the Order from the hall (presumably to chase after the remaining death eaters) and whipped out his wand threateningly. She could also see the teens waiting with bated breath for the confrontation. 

She sighed, and turned back to her work. 

“Yes yes, I know you have difficulties asserting the massive size of your justice boner, but could you please leave me the fuck out of it. The ritual may be illegal, but me performing it isn’t, _Peggy_.” The dark witch drawled between scrawling eldritch runes. She felt it a hair's breadth before it slammed into her. In a flash, she’d dodged to the side, elegantly dodging moody’s red curse light. 

She clucked her tongue, the rune she’d been working on was all crooked now. It took her several seconds (and a few subtle wandless spells) to correct it. 

“Fuck off Peggy, I’m trying to work here, and you are interfering with the lawful business of an unspeakable of the department of mysteries. I can see you in prison for attacking a government official engaged in a matter of wizarding security.” Bella huffed, smirking happily. Putting alpha’s with gigantic egos in their places was one of her _favorite_ pass times after all. 

“What the fuck are you on about _Black_” The auror snarled viciously from behind her. Bella gave a short impish cackle before responding. 

“In order to ensure a timely response to all types of magical threats, the department of mysteries maintains experts on all types of magic. As the departments preeminent expert on dark and blood magic, I have discretionary authority to conduct illegal magics, subject to an internal review in, oh, probably about a week.” Bellatrix explained, grinning the whole time like the cat who got the canary. If the exasperated growl she heard behind her was any indication, she’d struck a nerve with that one. Promptly, she finished the last rune in the array and turned to face the grizzled auror.

“Don’t worry peggy my boy. I’m sure once I explain that I was saving an innocent man from a terrible fate, my own head of house no less, my usage of this ritual will be wholeheartedly endorsed.” The omega drawled. With a final laugh at the gobsmacked expression on his face, the omega snapped her fingers and started chanting. 

The activation spell for the ritual she’d designed wasn’t terribly long or involved. Mainly the ritual just took a bunch of energy, and it’s price of sacrificial pain from the user. Blood magic, after all, wasn’t all fluffy kittens and roses. Still, the pundits arguing about how ‘addicting’ it was were full of shit. Dead useful, certainly. To the degree that it solved an ungodly number of problems and became a favorite tool of those who used it...but not addictive in the classical sense. She did have to grit her teeth through the waves of pain wracking her body, but in short order Bella was covered by a thin red film. 

Wasting not a second longer, the dark witch thrust her hand through the veil. Passing through the barrier was like pushing through the film of an oil slick. It...clung to her in an oddly cool and chilly way. Still, she managed to get her arm through into the realm of the dead without getting herself discombobulated. Sooooo progress? A quick accio, a thump of a warm body into her outstretched hand, and a mighty yank was all it took to have her baby cousin yanked back to the realm of the living. 

Looking distinctly worse for wear.

Like seriously, she wasn’t sure if it was just general Azkaban related curse damage or what, but fuck, the dog needed a goddamn bath. Those shaggy tangled curls and those smelly shaggy clothes weren’t going to fix themselves. Plus, the man needed a few hundred warm filling meals to fill out the sunken cheeks and ribs, almost even visible through his tattered shirt. Much as she often hated it, she was surprisingly in agreement with her hindbrain at that moment. 

Baby Siri needed some goddamn mothering and smothering. 

“Trixie, wha, who, what happened? What happened with the battle?” The man said with a pained groan. 

“Battle’s over. The Order of the Chicken handily won, with the help of yours truly. You fell through the veil like a flightless bird though. I pulled you out and everything’s fine now.” The dark witch responded, flicking the beta’s cute little nosie when he gawked at her. With an idle flick of her wand, she cleaned them both with a scourgify. Then another flick transfigured Siri’s ragged muggle clothes into semi-fashionable wizarding robes. The head of the house of Black should not walk out of the ministry (probably teeming with reporters by now) looking like a deranged lunatic after all.

The man gave an exasperated grunt at her kind gesture. She ignored him. 

“Now then, look lively kiddies, lets get the fuck out of the building and go get something to eat. You’re all welcome to come with me to Black manor, strongest wards in the country after all.” Bellatrix said, glancing between Siri and the dazed and tired looking teens. 

“That will be quite unnecessary Ms. Black.” Said a distinctly tired looking Dumbledore, casually striding into the veil room. He looked battle worn and tired, so perhaps Nymphy had been right about him fighting Voldie after all. 

“I know your wards are very..capable. However, the students _will_ be returning with Alastor to the burrow to receive medical care and treatment.” The headmaster continued, looking exactly like he’d swallowed a lemon. Bella felt a prick of irritation. The frustrating old control freak was clearly not happy that anyone outside his most loyal had anything positive to do with the battle. With a sigh and a shrug, she decided not to fight him on this. At least, not yet.

After all, there was still a certain young brunette omega with the gorgeous warm brown eyes to woo. 

“Alright, alright I can’t fight you on that. I am going to drag Baby Siri off for a bit however. He and I have important family matters to discuss as soon as possible. I’m sure you’d understand. After all, our head of house has _apparently_ been imprisoned unlawfully for over a decade. Would it be alright if I dropped him back off at the burrow tomorrow?” The dark witch asked sweetly. Which, ugh, kissing up to the old goat (even sarcastically) was beyond gross. She just hoped this wouldn’t become a frequent occurrence. 

Which, given the increasingly sour and aggrieved look on the old man’s face, maybe it wouldn’t. One could dream after all. 

Still, one way or another, the man was pretty stumped. He didn’t have any authority to hold Sirius, especially since he was part of Dumble’s secret little club. Old family business was no laughing matter either, and getting in the way of it without reason was just not done. Dumbledore did manage to grudgingly nod his acquiescence before he sauntered off in a swish of garish robes to “assess the full extent of the situation in the ministry.” 

Bella cursed at the old goat under her breath a few times before setting off to leave the ministry. Though she did make sure to bark out that they should follow her on a shortcut out. The route she took was by no means the fastest out of the department of mysteries It did however allow her to shuffle into her office and stop off by her office quickly to “grab some things I left at work.” Specifically the shrunken bottles of beer she had hidden in the office minifridge, since it was looking like that kinda day (well and it gave her a chance to lock up her research documents, but don’t tell anyone she was being responsible and shit). 

Awkwardly, the teens and moody shuffled around for a few seconds before deciding to follow her and Sirius on the way out of the ministry. All was mostly quiet, which was nice, because they had oh so very much to talk about. Her cute little witch of course gravitated to her, leaning into her space and brushing her hand against Bella wrist. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the teen taking surreptitious deep sniffs of her omega scent. The dark witch cracked a grin when she saw the cute little omega give a pleased shiver. Especially when Bella briefly took her hand and trailed a warm finger up and down her palm a few times. 

Which, really, was kinda fucking distracting. 

Still, given her normal fractured attention span, Bella was more or less a master of multitasking. In this case, she continued to ogle and subtly nudge the girl with the scent gland on her wrist, all the while holding a jaunty conversation with Siri and Harry. The golden boy was oh so very grateful for her saving his godfather and nearly broke down crying in gratitude. Those emerald eyes were big, wide and absolutely shining as he gushed his gratitude to her. 

...and god dammit, if she wasn’t finding the kid adorable as all hell now that he’d come down from his mid battle alpha huffiness. Unconsciously she’d started using her other hand to rub soothing circles on the crying teen’s shoulder and let out some soothing purrs. Her omega hindbrain was practically demanding that she adopt the (thin, way to thin) kid on the spot. 

Then, Siri cheekily mentioned that he wasn’t just Harry’s godfather and everything went to hell. The joker had apparently blood adopted the golden boy before James and Lily had died. So, apparently Harry was also a Black, and her nephew, which, holy fuck. It should have showed up on the family tapestry...but that was in Orions’ home and the Black sisters had been banned by the wards for deserting the Dark Lord. All this made his betrayal of the Potters even _more_ laughable. When Bella started squaking about how in the seven _hells_ could that have not come up in the trial, the teens and Sirius started chuckling darkly. 

As she would learn in great depth and detail (mostly from her little witch, who had a brilliant mind for remembered details and dates) Sirius had apparently never gotten a trial. 

Which...well that was fucking news for her and would be news to Cissy as well. Their little family had been looking to make contact with the man for years to get the whole story, but had been consistently denied. She kept their walk speed as slow as possible in order to hear as many details as she could. Everything was just so...beyond frustrating. Dumbledore’s inaction, even after knowing the truth for years. Fudge decision to give the dementors a kiss on sight order. Just...everything was all classic wizarding world bullshite. 

...There would be absolute hell to pay for this, she and Narcissa would guarantee it.

Eventually though, even walking as slow as she could (to the incredible annoyance of Moody) they did, in fact, reach the door right before the atrium proper. She turned to her cousin and gave him a once over. 

“Okay, Siri, hold up a sec. The hall out there is going to be full of cameras and we need to make sure we put on the proper show.” Bella said, before a wicked smirk came over her face. 

“Why does it sound like you’ve got a spot of mischief planned Trixie? Aren’t I the joker in the family?”The pale and tired looking man said, quirking a curious eyebrow at her. 

“Oh, we can happily share that title. Hold still a mo’, gotta get you in costume.” She said, barking a laugh. She started flicking her wand through a few careful glamor spells. An artful series of entirely illusory bruises and cuts appeared on the man’s face. Not enough to look dirty and deranged, but enough to give the sense of him just surviving a righteous battle. The teens gave her shifty, uncomfortable looks, but since Siri was apparently unconcerned, (merely shrugging with a grin on his face the whole time) they let it go. 

“There, now, chin up, back straight if you please. All that posh stiff upper lip shite our parents always drilled into us please. You, my dear baby cousin, are the eminent Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and you will not stand for being unjustly accused. Follow my lead and let me do the talking though.” Bellatrix said, eyes flashing with mischief. 

Sirius heaved a great, annoyed sigh, but complied and pulled his posture together. Now, clothed in proper stuck-up wizarding attire and attitude the man’s entire presence changed. His patrician features, sharp from hunger, were imposing and elegant. His posture, strong and unyielding, projected the image of a conquering warrior returned from long battle. It was perfect. 

Giving the group a goofy grin, Bellatrix lead the party out into the atrium. Almost immediately she caught sight of a very harassed looking Minister Fudge trying to assuage a legion of reports with flashing cameras. A group of aurors circled the minister, glaring at any reporter brave enough to venture too close. 

The party of teens and battle worn Order members swept into the atrium like a crashing storm. Bella waved Moody to get the teens out through the floo before the feeding frenzy started, but kept going with Sirius in tow. Within seconds one of the more alert reporters called out that Sirius Black was in the hall. The resulting cacophony of lights and shouted questions was deafening. Boldy Bellatrix strode straight down the hall, making a b-line for the minister. The doddering old fool took over a minute to notice her approach but when he did, oh did things get crazy. 

“It’s Sirius Black! He must have left the Death Eaters and you-know-who into the ministry! Aurors! Arrest that man! I authorize the use of lethal force!” Cried the minister when Bellatrix was less than a few meters away from his person. Within a flash, Bella’s wand was out and pointed at her throat, casting a sonorous charm.

“There will be no such unlawful arrest this day good sir!” The dark witch shouted. Together with the amplifying charm, the entire assembled hall winced. When she let her wand drop and the moment hang, the whispers from the reporters started. Every ear in wizarding Britain would hear of this confrontation by the morning. Just as Bella wanted. 

“Unlawful! Unlawful! I am the minister! Anything I order is by definition lawful! Aurors you will arrest this man now!” The overstuffed toad hollered. The ring of Aurors tightened as half a dozen wands pointed at Bella. She swaggered a step forward, utterly in her element as she captivated the crowd. 

“According to the Wizengamot charter, bill 927, subsection 4, right to resist unlawful arrest-” Bella snarled, putting a hand on her hip. “-and I quote: ‘It is the decision of this, the highest body in wizarding England that a witch or wizard, when detained without being formally accused of a crime, read their rights, or otherwise detained unlawfully has the right, nay duty to prevent that arrest.’ “ Bella drawled, voice dripping with derision. She only barely held back a cackle at the shocked and outraged looks on all assembled. Narcissa’s endless legal lessons (apparently part of being a Black heir) were coming in handy after all. 

“Y-y-y-ou crazy bint! He’s Sirius Black! He betrayed the Potters, killed over a dozen muggles! Of course he was accused of a crime!” Shouted the minister, looking utterly apoplectic as his face turned a flushed red colour. The slimy alpha’s scent flared, trying, and utterly failing to force Bella to submit with their angry force. She calmly stared him down, flaring her own pheromones aggressively back. Her stubborn defiance only seemed to push his anger yet higher. 

“For which he was never charged nor found guilty in a court of law!” Bellatrix shouted, growling at the top of her lungs. Whispers ripped through the throng of reports and Cornelius paled. The stupid minister looked like he was about to absolutely shit himself. The ever present urge to cackle was getting harder and harder to resist. Heroically though, she did, wouldn’t do to be painted as yet another mad Black after all. The aurors circling her suddenly looked very unsure, starting to glance nervously between themselves and the exit. 

“That’s p-p-preposterous! He was found guilty in a closed session not open to the public!” The minister stuttered out, seemingly unable to speak after being so overcome with rage.

“Well, that would be nice if it wasn’t patently false. For over a decade, through hundreds upon hundreds of Freedom of Information requests Narcissa Black, second to Lord Black’s esteemed person has demanded for court transcripts to be produced. We have, in notarized writing as of last year, your clerks admitting that there is no such record of a trial, along with Lord Black’s corroborating testimony.” Bellatrix said, smirking at the way the ministers jaws clamped shut. The rancid stench of his fear scent nearly made her gag, but she loved every second of popping the idiots goddamn bubble. 

Time for shit to hit the fan.

Only, the Syltherin that she was, Bella knew that none of this dog and pony show was to convince the minister. This was entirely about that nice audience of reporters madly flashing their cameras at the confrontation. She abandoned all pretense of arguing with the man, merely flicking a subtle wandless silencing spell at him before turning to address them. 

“My Lord and Head of House, told me an interesting story this fine day. Exhausted, though he was from heroically battling alongside the Order of the Phoenix to prevent the death eater menace from taking over the ministry, it was quite enlightening. You see, he has always been very dedicated to keeping all good wizards and witches safe. This included Harry Potter, his son through blood adoption at the time of the Potter’s death.” Bellatrix droned on boredly. 

The ecstatic glee she was seeing on the Rita Skeeter’s face up in front knew she’d captivated their attention with _that_ little tidbit, just as she’d hoped. 

“A clever wizard, the Lord Black knew he’d be the obvious target for Death Eaters trying to torture him to find the Potters. He maintains to this day that he convinced the Potters use Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper instead. That Peter was the man who ultimately went on to betray his friends and kill those Muggles, but he was never allowed to argue this in court.” Bellatrix explained with just the right amount of sadness and frustration in her tone. Wouldn’t do after all to look inappropriately smug when discussing the death of national heroes.

Narcissa and Bella had, after all, been preparing for brining just such a case to the courts for years. Sirius, as eminent head of house, was very important to the workings of the House of Black. Very few of those responsibilities were waived by his being incarcerated. Both of the witches were well prepared legally and verbally to eviscerate the corrupt minister. 

“This is truly unfortunate. After all, If justice fails, we do not just punish the innocent. The guilty party gets away scot free as well.” Bellatrix growled, sounding every bit the angry Black intent on vengeance that she was. Internally smirking, she decided that now was the time to move to the vicious slytherin part of the evening. 

“I am not, at this time, formally accusing anyone. However, you do have to admit some circumstances of my Head of House’s arrest were _awfully_ convenient.” Bella snarked, barely holding back a chuckle as Fudge’s helplessly gesticulated. The idiot of a man was too stupid to even go for his wand. He kept trying futilely to shout her down. Silencing charms were a _joy_. 

“I note how convenient it is that the House of Black, one of the esteemed ministers main political opponents has been unable to vote in the Wizengamot for over a decade. As is standard procedure, the second heir of the Blacks is unable to vote in absentia for the head without the head’s prior approval. For 10 years, Narcissa Black, Lord Black’s second, has requested visitation with Lord Black. For 10 years each and every one of her hundreds of petitions has been denied by this administration. All of which is a matter of court record.” Bella intoned, her grin becoming decided shark-like. 

Rita Skeeter, the vicious harpy of a reporter, was waving a questioning hand up in the air, clearly caught between interrupting and asking the no doubt millions of questions that she had. Bellatrix smirked, giving her an idle wave to tell her to hold off. They knew each other well from their school days after all (or at least, they knew the insides of each other’s knickers well) and Rita knew when Bella was having fun on a stage.

“I further note how despite no record of trial or conviction ever being produced, this administration has charged the House of Black annually as restitution for Lord Black’s supposed crimes. Charges that total approximately three million gallons since his arrest. I find myself wondering where exactly that money went, considering the Ministries budget and spending has been continuously slashed, year over year.” The dark witch continued, grinning gleefully when Minister Fudge stopped absolutely dead. Oh yes, the Blacks knew alllll about all the minister’s gross embezzlement, and they were going to gut him for it. 

“Lastly I note how when my Lord escaped unlawful imprisonment over three years ago, Aurors were ordered to merely arrest him. However, it was discovered that Lord Black had been framed by Peter Pettigrew, who is still alive and was hiding as an animagus at Hogwarts for over a decade before fleeing.” Bellatrix said, pulling in a deep breath preparing to finish hammering the nail. 

“Numerous credible eye witnesses came forward to Minister Fudge with this story. This included the Supreme Mugwump, two Professors and numerous students. Rather than investigate, the arrest order for Sirius was upgraded to kiss on sight.” Bellatrix spat, letting the silence hang for a moment before going in for the kill. Fudge at this point was just staring in absolute horror at the goings on. 

“I’m not _saying_ that Minister Fudge is trying to have his political enemies jailed or assassinated. I’m not saying that he’s ordered this manhunt and execution to cover up blatant theft and corruption. That would be an absurd thing to accuse the most esteemed minister of our time with. All I’m saying is that it’s awfully convenient isn’t it.” Bellatrix said sweetly, unable to hold back a manic chuckle. Gods this was fun, she loved the way the reporters were eating up her every word and hanging off her every pause. 

“Now, this interview is over. Lord Black has been returned to the fold and will be returning with me to Black Manor. I assure you _Minister_” Bella sneered in a brief glance at Cornelius before continuing “the full might of the Black family’s personal lawyers will be in touch within the week. We will arrange a peaceful surrender and trial so we can get to the bottom of what has occurred. After all, truth and justice serve everyone.” Bellatrix intoned somberly. 

Not wasting a second, Bellatrix turned on her heel and started dragging Siri off towards the floo. Dumbstruck aurors and the minister just stared after her, utterly confused. A cacophony of questions from the reporters filled the space, but Bella ignored everything. Even the Ministers silent stamping and impotent fuming was barely worth a glance. With a pinch of powder and a flaring of green she and her cousin stepped through and landed in an aristocratic parlor.

“Well, that went pretty swell didn’t it? Did you see his face Siri? Gods it was like a ripe tomato! That was utterly perfect!” Bella said, letting out a cackle and clapping her cousin on the arm happily. 

“Oh merlin, that was probably the single best prank I have ever seen in my life. Trixie you are an absolute _wonder._” Sirius barked back, laughing his ass off and clutching at his stomach. The pair were happy to share the hilarity of the moment before Sirius turned to her, oddly sombre. 

“Merlin, I missed you Trixie. You always made all those stuffy family gatherings bearable. What happened to you all these years? All I knew was Orion banned us from ever talking to or about you and your sisters.” The dark haired man asked, voice thick with nostalgia and fondness.

She punched him on the arm.

“Aww, you big sap. I missed you too.” She grinned back, tears in her eyes. As someone who liked to cause a bit of chaos, baby Siri was a breath of fresh air at times. She tensed up at his question though. It may have been over a decade at this point, but it never got easier to talk about. 

“Mostly I’ve been raising my kid. Cissy...well lets just say Cygnus and Druella sent me to snake-for-brains as a baby incubator. It’s how I got Delphi actually. They had an unfortunate ‘accident’ a week later and we locked ourselves up here. Since then we’ve basically been trying to keep our noses out of trouble.” Bellatrix explained, shifting awkwardly from side to side. Sirius gawked at her, an angry expression on his face. He was just about to snarl something out, when a distinctly more feminine angry voice echoed through the parlor. 

“Bellatrix _fucking_ Black! What the _fuck_ did you just do?!!” Came Cissy’s aggrieved shout as the blonde stormed into the parlor.

Bellatrix gulped, blinked once, then twice and then awkwardly waved. 

“Hiiiii Cissy, good to see you! I guess I’m sorry I got home late from work again tonight? I know we had dinner plans, but I was just so busy...” Bellatrix said, trailing off awkwardly and trying to not incriminate herself quite yet. 

Then a silly musical jingle echoed from the next room over. The one she knew corresponded to the wizarding wireless news show Cissy sometimes listened to (the prophet after all, was entirely ministry propaganda). The host started talking about the shocking confrontation between Bellatrix Black and the minister over an apparently innocent Sirius Black. All of which was just hours after the escaped conflict helped fight back you-know-who’s shocking invasion of the ministry itself!

...fuck.

Goddamn.

Apparently future Bella problems were now present Bella problems. 

“I didn’t do it?” Bella offered with a stiff shrug towards Cissy. The blonde alpha was huffing and angry. Her nostrils flared in fury and the alpha looked half a second from nagging, hugging or snogging Bella to death (maybe all three!). 

Narcissa snorted in disbelief, sending a deeply unamused glare in Bella’s direction. 

Fuck, well, can’t blame a brat for trying, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I was originally intended for this to be a short little chapter and then mostly focus on Narcissa and Bella, but apparently I was having too much fun writing Bella on a monologue roll. Next chapter I guess!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cissy and Bella work it out. Hermione and the teen cool off post battle. Fur flies. Ron rons (unfortunately) and Molly Molly's (also unfortunately).

*************************************

“Bella! How could you be so, so...so fucking stupidly inconsiderate!” Screeched Narcissa, making Sirius and Bella wince from their positions right in the Black Manor floo room. The blonde alpha’s nostrils were flaring and she was growling viciously at the dynamic duo. The point was accentuated by Narcissa’s deeply annoyed stance. Her hands were on her hips, with her fingers curled harshly around the evening copy of the Daily Prophet. The blonde’s toe was tapping impatiently, waiting for Bella to explain her damn self.

Not that Bella really had a good explanation for why she did what she did last night beyond ‘seemed like a good idea at the time.’ A phenomena that was, perhaps, worryingly common in the Black household.

Still, not responding would only make the nagging worse.

“Hey! I don’t think that’s entirely fair Cissy! I was a very conscientious citizen. I saved the savior of the wizarding world and all.” Bella shot back playfully, flashing that crooked grin she knew would either melt her sisters icy heart...or poke the grumbling bear with a stick. 

It could be either or really. Okay, maybe it was more likely to get her a spanking for being “bratty” but hey, that’s fun too!

...Narcissa then roared a thunderous “Don’t give me any of that _bullshite!_” 

Clearly, the bear has been poked.

Fuck. 

“Uhh, I dunno, it’s just that the wonder squad was there wandering around about to get themselves killed and shit. Fuck, and they had puppy eyes almost as devastating as Delphi. Seriously, I’m not joking. So I just kinda...went with the flow?” Bella rambled, trailing off as she noticed the vein over Narcissa eyebrow popping out spectacularly. She kinda wanted to poke it, but then again, she never did have much of a sense of self preservation. 

What was she doing again?

Oh right, Cissy was giving a last banshee like warcry before finally having quite enough and launching herself at Bella. The dark witch started cursing, squealing and running in circles around the furniture as her sister and alpha started swatting her upside the head with the rolled up newspaper. Whenever Bella managed to get briefly out of range of her Sister’s arm, the dark witch felt a series of sharp stinging curses slapping into her bottom. Which, I mean, was sorta degrading, but on the ‘Black Sister’s Priorly Negotiated Acceptable Retaliation’ scale was barely even a three. I mean, come on, wands were barely even out, and none of the curses were even _slightly_ illegal. 

...Which clued Bella in to what was really going on here. 

“-and we’ve barely even been assasination attempt free for the last two years! All without even consulting me! Or sending me a damn patronus! Noooooo. Little Baby Cissy still at home has to hear through the wireless just like eveeeeryone else! Just like every goddamn time you almost get your fool self killed! Oh this time I swear Bella, I goddamn swear-” Bella vaguely heard her sister growling out as she tuned back into the blonde’s incensed rant. A flick of her eyes across the room noted Siri, the traitor, had collapsed into a deep velvet arm chair and was currently occupied laughing his ass off at Bella’s misfortune. 

Steeling herself, Bella took a deep breath and turned on her heel. She groaned, half in pain and half in pleasure as the next stinging curse caught her on the tit. In a flash her arms were up and held open. The blonde, caught off guard, bowled into the dark witch, staggering her back a step before she caught herself. Not waiting for a second, Bella tightened her arms and crushed Cissy into a tight hug. Within a flash she buried her nose in the crook of the taller woman’s neck. Cissy, of course, struggle against her hold. Narcissa clawed and growled half-heartedly at her Sister, but Bella kept a firm hold on the irate alpha. 

“My perfect star, I’m so sorry I worried you. I was tired and things just moved so fast. I was caught up in the moment and running on adrenaline and bullshit the whole time. From start to finish, I barely had a second to think. Still, I should have sent you a patronus and I apologize.” Bella whispered into Narcissa ear, voice low and sombre. 

Bella felt the blonde stiffen in her arms for a second before the woman shook her head back and forth a few times, trying to hold onto her anger. She started softly humming and shushing Narcissa, gliding her fingers over the skin of the woman’s arms. Without hesitation she rolled her neck to the side, exposing the scent glands in her neck in a show of submission sure to calm the distressed alpha in her arms. 

Blessedly, it worked. Narcissa’s trembling arms slowly came up and crushed the air from Bella’s lungs with a harsh hug. The blonde buried her face and nose in Bella’s neck, whuffling and snuffling to scent Bella and make sure she was alright. Her sister’s shoulders shook with emotion and a high, keening sob rent the silence of the room. Bella gave a soft acknowledging series of pets to the woman’s shaking and heaving shoulders as she let her come down from her anger. 

“I was just...so, so incredibly fucking worried! All I was hearing is there was an attack on the ministry, and, and...everybody in the fucking building but you is fucking useless. Nobody knew what was going on, or if anybody was alright, and I was just...so fucking _worried_. You didn’t floo call, or get out or send any sort of message to let me know if you were alright or in danger. Don’t you do that to me again Bella, not one more damn time! I can’t lose you!” Narcissa ranted, sobbing angrily. Bella gave an acknowledging humm in the back of her throat, content to squeeze her alpha tightly. 

Narcissa was just worried about her after all. It was a common enough occurrence after all. Ever since their parents had sent her off to be brutalized by the death eaters, Narcissa had worried about the dark witch disappearing on her. Bella’s had glided up the blondes shoulders to cup the blondes chin. Trying to convey all her sincerity and love, she gave Narcissa a gentle lingering kiss. She purred when she was finally able to get a pleased rumble from her sister. 

“I’m alright Cissy. I’m here and whole, and I brought Siri back safe and sound.” She promised, feeling her heart warm when Cissy gave an emotional nod of acknowledgment. They stood there, swaying and cuddling as close as they could for over a minute. Neither willing to let go for anything. 

Then Narcissa’s ever present sense of propriety got the better of her. The blonde daintily pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose, stuffed from crying. Those slender shoulders she loved so much seized and Narcissa took a deep breath of the much clearer air in the room. 

Bella had to smirk as the blonde’s eyes narrowed at her and dilated. Snuffling and swinging her head back and forth, the blonde searched for the source of that tantalizing scent. After a few seconds narcissa her nose unceremoniously into the scent gland on Bella’s wrist. Exactly the one she and Hermione were rubbing against each other on the way out of the ministry. Bella knew Hermione’s scent on her would be faint (they hadn’t had a chance to fully scent mark each other after all) but it should most definitely still be there. Narcissa took a deep shuddering breath and _growled,_ low and husky. Bella felt a shiver go down her spine and a curl of heat burst to life deep in her gut. 

“Who, my dear Bella, is _that_?” Narcissa growled out. 

“Her name’s Hermione dearest sister. She’s adorable.” Bella answered, smirking knowingly as Narcissa’s eyes narrowed. 

“You are going to come, sit down, eat some actual fucking food then shove some fucking potionis down your throat. Then you’re going to tell me every. Single. Thing. That happened missy.” The blonde ordered, even as she dragged Bella off towards the kitchens. After all, Narcissa wouldn’t be her overprotective alpha sister if she didn’t worry, nag and mother hen her half to death. Even when their mate finally showed up. 

Bella laughed and shot Siri a happy wink as she was dragged from the room. 

*****************************************************************

After a truly exhausting day and night, Hermione practically collapsed into one of the creaky old chairs in the Burrow’s kitchen. She took a deep exhausted breath and leaned onto the table, burrowing her head in the crook of her arm. Around her, members of the Order and the DA swirled around the room in a tizzy. All the while, Mrs. Weasley clucked and tutted about the room. Every few seconds the omega housewife paused to give one of the teens a thorough sniffing and pat down, fussing over them and their injuries. 

Luckily, despite the boys foolhardy decision to charge into battle with their half-cocked wands balanced on the ends of their overconfident alpha erections, none of the teens were too seriously hurt. Frankly, the worst of it seemed to be Neville’s broken his ankle from tripping as he tried to dodge a surprise attack from Dolohov. Most had escaped with only minor bumps and bruises, or the odd burn here or there. 

Hermione might have been just behind him though. At the moment she was fervently engaged in holding back a whimper as a rather nasty burn on her stomach stretched. All the while she was cursing every impulsive Gryffindor decision her two best friends ever made. Sure, she may engage in her own brand of brash risk taking when the situation called for it, but she at least tried to think ahead. You know, bring some proper supplies, do what research they could, and maybe ask for some help before they moved past the point of no return. 

Let’s just say, Hermione is so _incredibly_ glad that Miss Black chose to stay late at the office last night. She shuddered to think about what might have happened had they not had what was clearly one of the most brilliant witches in Britain on their side during the battle. 

Hermione’s not even just saying that because the woman’s scent was beyond arousing. The subtle combination of musky leather and spicy chocolate may have hit her nose like a brick, but she had self-control. Unlike seemingly half the student population, she didn’t immediately go ga-ga over the first warm body that smells nice. Not that she wasn’t incredibly fascinated with the woman of course...just, she had some class about it. 

...Okay, maybe Bella’s scent did impact her judgement of the woman slightly, and she might not have been as subtle as she wanted.

Still, it was objectively true that Bella far outmatched the dueling skills of any of the teens. Time after time the woman had swept in to protect her friends from immediate grisly injuries and death. To no clear immediately personal benefit. Even to great personal risk if the increasing tiff between her and Rodolphous was anything to go by. That had to count for something. 

The floo flared green. An irate Madam Pomfrey stumbled through, giving a cluck before she set about treating all of the injured students. Behind her a veritable convoy of Hogwarts elves shuffled through with the DA members trunks and belongings. Hermione tried not to make a face at them, given they were only doing their job, and the institution of slavery wasn’t the elves fault. Still, she had enough presence of mind to be discomfited with this very visible reminder of the number of elves serving her at any given time when she was at school. 

Then she spotted her own trunk going by, held lightly in Dobby’s capable arms (none of the other elves would touch her things after all, for fear of being set free by all the knitted hats she left about). 

Hermione barely held back a sob when her adorable orange murder floof burst out of her passing trunk and practically pounced her. In a flash Crookshanks was swept up firmly in her arms as she changed to burying her face in his soft fur. A pleased and relieved rumble started echoing in her throat, neatly mirroring Crooksies old broken motorcycle purr. She was happy to float in that half pained, half happy state until Madam Pomfrey finally got around to checking out Hermione’s own injuries. 

...To say the dour Matron was unhappy with her would be an understatement. Within a few quick glances over Hermione, the nurse had zeroed in on the painful burn on her side, and had started cursing “foolhardy young kids.” Without warning Hermione’s shirt was roughly pulled over her shoulders and the teen found herself in just her bra. She tried not to blush (even though Ron was quite clearly and shamelessly checking her out) which...honestly wasn’t as hard as it could have been. Whatever thick unguent potion Pomfrey whipped out of her medic bag to treat the burn was, applying it was a slow and painful process. 

Which would have been a whole lot less frustrating if Ron would just stop his...Ronness for a few goddamn minutes.

“Merlin, could you believe that crazy Black woman, am I right? Jeeze, glad we’re not stuck with such a frigid bitch eh fella’s? Can you imagine what kind of alpha would get stuck with her?” The douchebag alpha joked to Neville and Harry. Either ignoring or not caring about the way the boys flinched and looked away. A sign, Hermione knew, was indicative of the beta and alpha being supremely uncomfortable with Ron ‘Ronning it up’ but being unwilling to start a fight. 

Well, good thing Hermione was still full of piss, vinegar and a dash of fading adrenaline. 

“Ron!” She screeched, ignoring the reproving look Pomfrey was giving her for moving during her healing.

“What?! I’m just saying what we’re all thinking!” The manchild shot back with an exasperated shrug. Hermione felt every ounce of her boiling temper and frustration threatening to spill over. This, this sheer...disrespect and idiocy was just one step too goddamn far. Today had already been shit enough without him trash talking the woman who saved all of their lives. 

“Have some respect you utter git! She saved all of our lives and almost got killed doing it! Heck, Sirius would be dead without her!” Hermione shouted at the utterly frustrating boy. She felt a stab of regret hit her though, when she noticed Harry wincing at the reminder of how he almost lost his godfather. 

“The crazy bitch killed like ten people Hermione! All I’m saying is that we should be glad she didn’t turn on us already. I feel sorry for whatever poor bastard got stuck with her too. Can’t imagine living in fear that she’d curse his nuts off is too sexy.” The dickhead growled back, puffing himself up. Ron’s face quickly turned stormy and red, neatly mirroring the thick cloud of angry pheromones he was slathering the room in. Clearly trying to win the argument by forcing Hermione to submit.

She ignored him. 

Hermione's never told him, since his ego was always a bit sensitive, but Ron had to be one of the weakest alpha’s she’d ever met in her life. Not once in her life had she ever felt the need to submit to him. Mostly him stinking up the place with dominance pheromones always just pissed her off. 

Unearned authority always had after all

Still, unfortunately when Ron was angry, everyone was sure to know it. Seriously, the fucker probably had some sort of fetish for stealing her clothes to scent them up whenever they were fighting. Which they did unfortunately often. It didn’t help that weak as it was, his scent had an unfortunate habit of...lingering. After all, the scent of what she thought was urine soaked wet rat was as hard to miss as it was rancid and annoying.

...and very difficult to get out of her school robes.

Hermione took a few deep breaths, already knowing that if she let the top on her anger fully off, the ensuing argument would not be pretty. Her anger and resentment with Ron had been stewing for _years_ at this point. She absolutely could not afford to let the full extent of her utter contempt for Ronald Billius Weasley show. After all, they weren’t at Hogwarts. They were back home at the Burrow, and that meant a distinctly different set of rules.

“Well, I thought she was lovely. Anyone she deigns to let into her life should count themselves grateful.” Hermione huffed, sitting back to let Pomfrey finish applying the last on the burn cream. Ron just snorted and stared at her. His expression was utterly incredulous for a few seconds before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his, admittedly slow moving, brain. 

“Why are you the crazy bint’s cheerleader all of a sudden ‘Mione? Do you fancy her or something?” The redhead growled suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Hermione. What was before just garden variety angry scent bombing turned into full out jealous possessive scent blasting. She gulped, feeling a spike a fear in her chest, since, you know, she vaguely realized he was probably right on the money. Not that she would say that in present company, of course. Still coming up with a polite response was hard. 

That was the moment that basically everything went to fucking hell in a handbasket.

Several things happened at once. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand through what Hermione knew was a more full version of the diagnostic charm. Mrs. Weasley finished prepping whatever evening snack she was making and swooped into the room to drop off plates. Harry, exhausted from the fighting and arguing took barely a few bites before passing out on the table, leaving her without one of her strongest supporters. Hermione sputtered a few half hearted denials, hoping to move the subject to something more palatable. 

Then Mrs. Weasley turned to narrow her eyes at Hermione. 

“Is that true Hermione? Ron’s your alpha after all. I know you’re still young and full of hormones, but honestly, you’re going to be bonded in a few years after all. You shouldn’t let your eyes rove in front of him, especially when Ronnie’s just been through something so traumatic.” The Weasley matron lectured in her usual sickly sweet tone. The one that tried to be warm and welcoming, but honestly Hermione found was just kind of overbearing and condescending. 

After a moment of sheer dumbfounded disbelief, Hermione was barely able to hold herself back from retching. Bonded to ickle Ronniekins? Jealous, insecure dumbfuck with the nastiest smell and slobbiest habits imaginable?

No.

Fuck. NO!

A nasty, clawing, angry monster burned within Hermione. Forcing its way up through her throat. Much as she tried to hold it back, honestly at this point she was pissed, tired, sore and crotchety. Maybe it wouldn’t be the smartest idea, but she didn’t want to take this lying down. Especially not tonight, not after meeting...her. If anything good came from tonight, it’s firmly cementing in Hermione’s mind that she is 100% a lesbian. 

And maybe had a thing for older women?

She’d put _that_ little nugget of a thought away for later. Much later. 

“He is no such thing! Mrs. Weasley, I’ve told you before, but Ron is _not_ my alpha.” Hermione shot back, just _barely_ holding herself back from cursing a blue streak up and down. Like her Father always had, whenever he’d miss a shot while hammering a nail for one of his many home improvement projects. 

Fuck, she missed him. 

“Don’t be silly dear girl! Of course Ronnie’s you alpha. He helped you through your heat last summer after all! And how many times do I have to remind you to call me mum Hermione?” Molly retorted, crossing her arms under her bust in that unimpressed way she did. The one that made people feel small and guilty and stupid. 

The angry beast in her howled. Of all the things the woman could have thrown in her face, that had to be the fucking stupidest. Hermione honestly felt about three seconds away from cursing her. She’s not sure with what, but her fingers are itching for her wand and her near eidetic memory was pulling up a litany of cutting, bludgeoning and stinging hexes. Hermione tried not to think of that small, particularly vicious part of her that had managed to finagle a pass to the restricted section out of Professor McGonagall. Since, of course, it was providing a series of rather more...dark options for retaliation. Still, having a modicum of self control, the teen took a series of calming breaths until the urge for violence passed. 

Huh, the more she thinks about it, the more she’s starting to see some similarities between her and Miss Black. After all, punching little Drakie-poo in his stupid fucking nose in third year was so _satisfying._ Plus, she knows the dark witch will be swinging by the burrow tomorrow and almost all of her wants to beg the woman to teach her that penis rotting curse. 

...For purely academic purposes _of course._

Merlin, Ron’s face when he finds out she knew it would be _perfect._ She can’t wait she’s so excited!

Hermione finds herself calmer now, with a goal in mind and a distinctly more pleasant image in her brain than sweaty, horny, stinky Ron over her. His half hearted pumps doing absolutely nothing to quench the fires of heat in her veins. She turns to face the scowling face of Mrs. Weasley.

“Sorry mum, I guess you’ll have to remind me at least once more. Ron is still not my alpha though. I did not ask for him to be there after all.” The teen witch said, tone icy but even. Which wasn’t quite as neutral and non-confrontational as she wanted, but well, she tried at least. Hermione tried to ignore the sharp pointed and questioning look Harry threw her as he jerks awake. 

_That_ was going to be a fun conversation after all. 

Not.

“You didn’t need to ask. Of course you wanted your alpha there for your first heat in a new and unfamiliar location.” Molly shot back in her most understanding and _concerned_ tones. Even going so far as to give Hermione a little ‘understanding’ pat on the shoulder. 

“I asked to go to the muggle heat clinic, just like always.” Hermione replied, not entirely able to keep the growl out of her voice. 

“Sure, but as I said, they are incredibly expensive and frivolous to go to with a partner. The loft in the barn out back works perfectly well as a nest after all. A muggle healers’ office couldn’t have have half the amenities of a wizarding house after all.” Molly said slowly, giving a little dismissive wave of her hand. Like she was explaining the obvious to a particularly slow child. 

“Alone. I wanted to go alone. Just like every heat I have at school. I’d have been more than happy to dip into my inheritance as well. It’s there to cover my important expenses after all.” Hermione said, voice increasingly full of anger and frustration. She couldn’t help but flinch under the sour look Molly was sending her, even if it only stoked her temper yet higher. 

Thinking about her parents certainly didn’t help things as well. Hermione could already feel herself half on the verge of angry tears. She wasn’t sure if it was specifically with Molly, or just the world and the situation she’d found herself in, but she was overwhelmed. Hermione had to reach out and bury her hands in Crookshanks fur to stop their trembling. It hadn’t even been two years after all. Since the accident that had sent her on a course to living full time at the Burrow.

And Molly certainly wasn’t helping her calm down or understand her situation. 

Molly was...Molly was a good person Hermione supposed. In a sort of general sense at least. She cared about her kids, and tried to do her best to manage the chaos of the burrow. She loves her husband and was always willing to listen if her friends or family were having a rough time. Well, at least, pretend to listen. 

The Weasley matriarch was beyond stubborn after all. Once she convinced herself she was right about something, nothing could move her away from her position. Thus, she was still quite caught up in traditional wizarding values. Sure, it wasn’t like she upheld the Malfoy’s violent strand of blood purity, but she did look down on anything muggle. Thought it was a frivolous and silly hobby for her husband, rather than a legitimate way that real people lived. As evidenced by the pure gall to argue that the itchy, scratchy, hay filled barn would be more comfortable than the soft expensive sheets at a muggle heat clinic.

Plus, as depressing as it was, the wizarding world was perhaps even worse than the muggle one about sexual politics and designation dynamics. 

After all, Hermione was coming up on seventeen in September, being most of a year older than the rest of her peers. If she was still a child of the muggle world she’d be able to in the process of applying for legal emancipation right about now. Maybe she’d get a part time job and go to college on her parents savings (not a small sum, given she was the daughter of two well to do dentists). In the magical world however she still needed legal and alpha guardians till she was twenty five. Dumbledore, of course, had swept in and ensured that she wasn’t pawned off to just any old family in the wizarding foster system. So, she supposed, it could be a lot worse. 

Still, it didn’t make dealing with Molly when she dug her heels in any easier.

“Oh pish posh. Not this, changing the story again. I won’t have it in my house. This topic is closed.” The matriarch huffed, only for a cleared throat to drag everyone’s attention to Madam Pomfrey.

“Unfortunately I don’t think we can quite dispense the topic of Miss Granger’s heat arrangements quite yet Mrs. Weasley.” The nurse said dourly, her eyes practically shooting daggers at the woman. Dumbledore’s employee she might be, but Hermione knew the omega nurse ultimately only cared about keeping her patients happy and safe. She’d been instrumental in making sure Hermione still had single, isolated heat rooms at Hogwarts after all.

“Miss Granger, amongst other signs, my diagnostic charm shows your body temperature is up and your pupils are more dilated than normal. I estimate you’ll be going into preheat within a few days and full heat within the week.” Pomfrey explained, her tone even and considerate. Hermione had to shoot a furious glare in Ron’s direction when he visibly perked up from his position slumped behind his mother. 

“W-what! That’s over two months early!” Hermione screeched, feeling a sudden panic thrum through her. Pomfrey’s comforting hum did little to stop the pounding of her heart.

“It’s not particularly common Miss. Granger, but it does happen occasionally. Given that I know you haven’t starved yourself bad enough to bring on a stress heat, can you think of anybody new you met recently? Whose scent was particularly captivating perhaps?” The matron asked leadingly. Which, of course, caused the realization to hit Hermione like a brick.

_Shit_. Miss Black was her mate. 

Well, maybe not shit. The woman is after all, dead sexy in that dangerous older woman sort of way. Of course, her hair was straight up gorgeous, and she was utterly brilliant. Sure it seemed like there was a streak of manic madness there but...the element of danger maaaaay have hit a few of Hermione’s buttons after all. Fuck, now all she wanted to do is get the woman into a leather jacket and onto the midlife crisis motorcycle her dad had left her. Idly, caught up in her fantasies, she brought up her wrist to her nose. She took a deep breath breath of the woman’s fading scent from when they were holding hands on the way out of the ministry. 

Fucking christ Bella smelt good. 

“Wait! You’re saying Hermione finally found her mate! Oh. my. merlin. Girl, what are you waiting for, tell us who’s the lucky lady?! Merlin I’m so excited for you Mi!” Ginny shouted excitedly, finally perking up to the conversation. Hermione had to smile. Despite the unfortunate fact that Ginny and her had to share a room nowadays, they’d made it work and forged a close friendship since Hermione moved in. Her genuine happiness was so refreshing and bracing to see.

After all, Ron’s jaw had dropped open, and looked like someone had just shot his puppy. 

Realising she was just sitting there rambling internally, fantasizing and huffing her mate’s scent, Hermione tried to focus and pull up her big girl panties. A glance at Harry showed him flashing her a knowing smirk. The boy had the strangest habit of being surprisingly observant at the oddest of times. Even if most of the time he was pretty oblivious (especially with Ron’s influence). Seems like he’d figured it out this time however. Hermione cleared her throat, once, then tried and failed to speak. Only letting out an awkward squeak. After a second to swallow down her anxieties she tried again.

“Bellatrix Black is my mate.” 

There, she said it. It’s real now, and out in the open. She could already feel the goofy grin lighting up her face, especially as Ginny squealed and Harry gave her a beaming smile. Life, for once, was turning in the right direction. 

“Oh, no no no no no. Merlin, help us! Hermione, go to your room! Your grounded until I get back! Pomfrey, come with me, we have to go speak with Dumbledore immediately!” Molly practically screeched, already running for the floo. Madam Pomfrey gave a long suffering sigh and squeezed Hermione’s shoulder comfortingly before following her off. 

Well, that went well. 

Not.

Hermione sighed and dragged herself off to bed, content to let Ginny’s excited babbling drown out her feelings about the rest of the families less than stellar reactions. 

****************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order has a meeting wherein nothing of import is discussed and no drama happens
> 
> ...not.

* * *

Much discourse has been made on the subject of Narcissa Black’s snobbishness. Ice queen they called her. Stuck up cunt at times. Prissy housewife at others. Really, the blonde thought, it was all a little overdone. She had no problems letting down her hair every now and then… at least a bit. She understood that not everybody could live in the lap of luxury, and that was okay. That her standards for cleanliness and beauty were not the universal standards that everyone else lived up to. She understood that and she didn’t begrudge others for not living up to it.

...but why, oh bloody why would people not make it easier on her?

Is it so unreasonable to expect some minimal amount of effort on upkeep and maintenance of habitable buildings? Bloody hell! In a wizarding home no less! It wasn’t even like the Tonks’s appartment. Despite it taking hours to do even the most basic of tasks, their place was always clean and well managed despite it’s muggle trappings. Tonks the loon, seemed to even enjoy swinging around his hammers and tools for “weekend projects” and “renovations.” As if that wasn’t endless added drudgery and toil when magic could so vastly shorten their duration. 

People here had merlin be-damned magic! They could wave a wand and repair the leaky holes in the roof. Maybe charm the walls and exterior a color other than horribly faded dirty burgundy. Maybe add a column or two so the entire place didn’t look it was about to fall over in a stiff wind. Really, she sniffed, there was no reasonable excuse for the absolutely _shoddy_ state of the Burrow.

...not that she’d say that to the Weasley’s face _obviously._ Part of good manners was being able to hold you nose through distasteful interactions. It just made her face scrunch up in that stiff, almost pinched way when she experienced something distasteful and was refusing to let it show on her face. She was a Slytherin after all. 

Alright, maybe the mate scent wafting through the shabby accomodations wasn’t helping her ignore the building around them. After all, her eyes were frequently roving about, looking for the source of those heavenly pheromones. The lovely scent of parchment and coffee was thick, warm and almost cloying. There was something...ripe and _hot_ about it, that was making Narcissa’s dress tighter than it should and her growly protective instincts flare up. It wasn’t quite as heavy as it could have been, but it was damn potent. Thank Merlin Hermione had just returned to the Burrow after being away at Hogwarts, otherwise she might seriously embarrass herself by popping out of her dress. 

Still, the thought of the person that delicious scent belongs to living and staying in the _Burrow_ of all places was making something ugly and possessive curl in her belly. Telling her dumb alpha instincts to shut the fuck up was significantly distracting (no hindbrain, sprinting through the halls, finding the girl, flipping her over her shoulder and disapparating was _not_ a good plan for getting her in your bed). Enough that she was more distracted than she’d like throughout the meeting with the _supreme Mugwump_ and the Order of the bird watchers. 

Despite her swirling thoughts, she managed to stay composed and calm. Like usual, she was trying to be Bella’s one stable rock as she debriefed the evening prior and dealt with squaking of the chickens. When Moody started shouting at and accusing her of dark magic, Narcissa lay a gentle hand on her thigh to hold the dark witch back from something...ill timed. When Dumbledore started in on Bella’s little stunt with the media, she kindly informed him to keep his nose out of Black family business. Lest he face more significant and public retribution for not helping their head of house clear his name sooner. 

She may also have helped hold Bella firmly in her seat. Preventing her from leaping over the table and punching to daylights out of Molly. The woman seemed to have no sense of self preservation or decorum, constantly slipping in snide little barbs and insults to the Black women. Honestly, Narcissa had little of Bella’s flaring temper, so she was more confused than insulted or annoyed. The Weasley’s feud was with the Malfoy’s, not the Blacks to her knowledge. Surely her brief, unfortunate flirtation with Lucius at school (before he went and joined the dark lord’s forces) wasn’t enough to bring this level of hostility?

Was it?

Still, eventually every detail and moment of the bloody battle had been dissected and discussed. At tortuous length. On one hand she was grateful to have all the facts (making a mental note to spank her sister over that untested ritual bollocks at some point) but she was also incredibly frustrated. The squaking chickens just wouldn’t let stuff _go._ No, no, Bella couldn’t just say “we were in a battle so I killed Dolohov” she had to justify why lethal force was the only option you had. As if _that_ makes any sense. It’s a war, people die, get over it!

Then, of course, came figuring out where they were going from here. 

Simply put, neutrality wasn’t a real option any more. The Dark Lord surely wasn’t any _more_ sane now than a decade ago. If turning their backs on his offer of tutorship was enough to start the assasination attempts, Narcissa shuddered about his reaction to them thwarting one of his key plots. Not to mention all the other Death Eaters that would want retribution for the death and imprisonment of their brethren. All of which and more would come to roost squarely on the Black’s feet. 

They were, after all, the out and out blood traitors de jour. 

Normally that label was just applied to those who fucked mudbloods or sullied a pure line. Bella (and by extension Andy and Narcissa) had actively, though accidentally, participated in a key rebellion against pureblood hegemony. Whether Bella intended to join the fight or not mattered not one whit. The fact was, she had killed at least a half dozen honorable members of pureblood houses. Financial retribution was the absolute least of their worries.

Plus, since Narcissa and Bella had _every_ intention of eventually bonding with Herrmione, they’d meet the old definition of blood traitor too! Imagine, a mudblood as Lady Black (even of the secondary line). Not only that, but Harry bloody Potter’s best friend. The scandal would be _glorious._

What?! A decade living with Bella without the influence of their parents had to wear off on the blonde at least a little, no? She may have a love of order and decorum, but even she could occasionally relish a good bit of mischief now and then. 

Simply put, the Blacks needed allies. They needed the Order to win the war (or at least not lose). They needed Voldemort to fucking die for real. They needed to diversify their assets and investments out of the newly hostile pureblood world. They needed the Order’s cooperation to talk to Hermione. After all, despite their key role in the battle, Molly had apparently banished the teens from the Order meeting for being “too young.” Which, frankly, was utterly ridiculous. They were involved, one way or the other and distasteful as it was, there was nothing for it. 

Unfortunately, Dumbledore was a crazy, paranoid old coot. Who they’d have to suck it up and work for. 

Joy.

“Frankly Misses Black, while I concede your involvement in the battle at the ministry was of significant help to the light, I and others have...concerns about your continued involvement with the Order.” The headmaster said, tone soft but pointed. Giving all the world the air of a concerned but well meaning grandfather. As if he wasn’t a war general mentally dropping the Blacks onto his chessboard. 

Narcissa wondered why he was even really bothering with the kindly grandfather act. He had to know that Bella and her wouldn’t be at all fooled. Slytherins were routinely disabused of his good nature through his relentless favoritism, and pureblood nobles could spot an affected mask practically from the cradle. 

It was all to obvious really. While far from the most dominant of alpha’s she’d ever met, there was a steel to his posture and gaze that positively screamed at her to submit. His scent was languid and unconcerned, but had an undertone of ozone that gave it just a hint of threat. Every second his bright blue eyes would dart around Narcissa or her sister, crisply evaluating them for trustworthiness and strength. She’d already felt a number of not-nearly-subtle-enough legilimency probes wash against her occlumency barriers. All of which had been soundly repelled, but still betrayed the kindly grandfather act for what it was. 

A constructed affect meant to lull the Order members around them into complacency and assure their loyalty. 

“Frankly, Mister _Dumbledore_-” Narcissa hissed, deciding enough was enough and she needed to take control of this conversation in a big way. “-these concerns seem entirely superficial and ill-founded. Our branch of the Black family has never fought for the Dark Lord. We’ve remained neutral and out of the fight. Our only interactions with the light so far have been positive.” The blonde continued, skewering the old goat with a penetrating stare.   
It was unfortunately...less effective than she’d hoped.

“Of course you are correct Miss Black. However, refusal to engage in a conflict tacitly endorses the continuation of the status quo and thus the continued supremacy of pureblood society. You benefit tremendously from that association. Money, influence, power, all of which you have was inherited and enhanced by the factions we are fighting. It is, as one might say...a conflict of interest.” Dumbledore argued back, his gaze twinkling and triumphant. Narcissa had to suppress a growl at the canny old codger.

“This is ridiculous! We’re already committed and probably public enemy number one after last night’s shit show! We haven’t personally had a problem with muggles or muggleborns since working everything out between Ted and Andy. You can’t seriously think that we’d betray all that just for money and the accolades of posh backstabbers do you?!” Narcissa’s hot headed sister shouted back. The blonde witch settled a calming hand in the small of her sister’s back, wary of the way Dumbledore’s gaze brightened hungrily. 

Like they’d just stepped into a particularly nasty trap.

“Let’s talk about Ted and Andy then shall we. Despite claiming to have no problem with their relationship, you refuse to acknowledge them in public. Neither have you made any public or political statements to support them or people like them. Since her engagement Andromeda has dropped out of any Black family public appearances. Dear Nymphadora has likewise been snubbed all the social engagements and connections available to your darling Delphi.” The headmaster shot back, pinning the pair with a shrewd look. 

Despite a hot curl of anger bursting to life in her chest at that and despite the low growl rumbling in her throat, Narcissa found herself speechless. Largely to do with the equal, but slimy and uncomfortable press of shame in her throat. It was all, technically, true. Even if it ignored the very real context and nuance of how they’d had to navigate that relationship in the midst of a war. Really, she could come up with endless reasons why the public distance had been created. Mostly to do with ensuring the personal safety and welfare of all involved. 

However, the war had been over for years. Despite some of the old guard still being pissed off at them for some time, tensions had at least somewhat cooled off by the time when, a few years later, Orion, Walburga and Arcturus had eventually passed. Objectively speaking, there was no real reason any more to keep up the charade, but old habits die hard. Arcturus may have been half in the grave and may have not cared about Narcissa killing their parents...but public embarrassment of the family would not have been acceptable. The rules he’d laid down had become so deeply ingrained they were a force of habit at this point. Plus, Andy and Nymphy had never felt slighted enough to particularly demand that those policies changed. At least, not that they’d ever told Narcissa. 

Merlin, she hopes they’d have told her if they actually had a problem with the seeming public split between their families. The blonde liked to have thought she would have tried to make it work if they had. 

“Oi, Sir! That’s absolutely unfair! Bella and Narcissa have been nothing but good to mum, da and me. You have no idea what they went through to even get that much accomplished. How many times the Death Eaters tried to kill them, before and after the war. I’ve held my piece while you lot throw wild accusations at them, but I won’t have it any more.” Nymphy, the marvel, shouted out with a sudden slam of her fist on the table. A loud frustrated growl ripped it’s way from her throat and the sudden spike in noise and aggression seemed to startle and shock the rest of the order. Remus in particular was gaping at her with his mouth hanging in a shocked O. Which didn’t make sense unless... 

Ahhh, that was it. Nymphy, she realized, must have been playing her temper a bit coy when she was working with the overly prissy light tossers. Cuddly hufflepuff she may be, but badgers and Blacks both had a habit of absolutely coming out of the bag on you when you threatened family. She felt Bella snickering beside her as their niece leveled the room with a threatening glare and pointed finger. 

“Now you lot listen here and you listen good. The relationship between Mum and my aunties is complicated family business and you but out of stuff you know nothing about. It’s not like me or Mum like going to all those stupid fancy parties Cissa loves throwing so much anyway, so it’s never been an issue.” The metamorphmagus groused at the Order. Narcissa let the tense atmosphere hang for a few seconds before quirking a dangerously raised brow at her niece.

“So the social events and charity dinners I work so hard on, many of which help fund and support underpriviledged children are stupid are they dear Nymphy?” The blonde purred at her niece. Smirking when the adorable clutz blushed a deep full body red and half tripped getting herself back into her chair. Even her hair and eyes shifted color and back in a flash, Narcissa was impressed at how far her shifting had come. Even the muttered “don’t call my Nymphadora” was cute, and hearing her get all huffy about it was half the reason she didn’t just call her Tonks. 

“I meant no offence or disrespect to your family situation, of course.” Demurred the headmaster, before fixing Narcissa with a penetrating stare. “-Still, some of us have raised the question of how we might go about a more concrete gesture of loyalty and trustworthiness.” The man continued. 

Ahhh, there it was. The unspoken demand that all of this was building up to. That Dumbledore wanted to dance and skip around until they’d already committed themselves to whatever fool thing he wanted. As much as Narcissa was fond of politics and word games, she’d also just had one of the longest nights of her life waiting for Bella to get home. She had no time for the old goat’s games and plots within plots. 

“Let us speak plainly then.” Narcissa ordered, voice firm and authoritative as she leaned forward in her chair. 

“You require some favor, material or otherwise before you’ll believe we have committed to the cause. What is it you require? Money? A political statement read on the floor of the wizengamot? Information? Tell me and we shall commence negotiations.” The blonde witch said, glowering at the old wizard that was technically running the show. How she detested dealing with doddering old control freaks.

“Oh my dear, let us not be so crass as to speak of payment or favours, so fickle and fleeting. Money, of course, is of no object to a house as noble and wealthy as the Blacks. Political speeches, public as they may be, are just talk and easily recanted after all. No, I would not ask these of you.” Dumbledore said solemnly. Narcissa felt a muscle on her forehead twitching in irritation, hoping he’d just get to the point already.

...not that he was going to. 

“Tell me Ms. Black, Love is a beautiful thing, is it not?” The old man waffled on, pausing to give Narcissa a chance to respond. The blonde merely stared at him, feeling exasperated with the overly dramatic old fool. She patently refused to engage in his bullshite. Eventually the awkward silence seemed to get to the man, and he coughed once, amusingly awkwardly. 

“Anyway. Love is a beautiful thing. One of the most powerful forces in our world you know. Sacrifices and promises made for love are some of the most powerful in our world. It makes us better people. It binds us together. Love is the one eternal force in our world, that will ultimately save us from the darkness.” Dumbledore finally finished explaining, to Narcissa’s utter bafflement. 

Really truly honestly...why is the man like this? She’d asked for him to dispense with all the petty wordgames and empty platitudes and sayings and _this_ was the result. Empty waffling about how love was going to save us from everything that goes bump in the night. As if love could hold a wand or stab a dagger. Plus, where he was going with this line of inquiry was obvious. All this buildup was...apparently, just to broach the form of oldest alliances. Marriage and bonding ceremonies. Gods, and Dumbledore always said how Severus was overly dramatic about the marauders bullying. The old coot is one of the single most dramatic queens she’d ever seen. She let out an amused snort at the thought. 

“So, this is about Hermione then. You’re proposing some sort of mate bonding contract to ally our causes together?” Narcissa said imperiously, arching a brow. She held back a smirk when she heard a sudden thump from the hall outside the kitchen. Seems like they might have some eavesdroppers after all. 

“Oh, no no no, that would be crass and overstepping. I’m not Hermione’s legal guardian and marriage contracts are an old and draconian pureblood custom. One that we are well rid of. After the unfortunate passing of her parents two years ago, guardianship of Miss Granger has fallen to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.” The headmaster explained, waving his hand and ceding the floor to the red headed woman. 

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Molly dangerously. The hostility had practically been radiating off the woman for the entire meeting. Which, given that she and Bella were here with every intention to (eventually, after some dating, if all was agreeable) deflower one of her wards, some of that could be explained as protectiveness. She knew, however, that the woman was absolutely Dumbledore’s agent, and her hackles were immediately raised at how Hermione ended up in her care. 

“We’ve just been thinking and mulling over some things since last night. We worry about Hermione after all. She’s such a nice girl, and it’s so tragic what happened.” Molly said, clucking tongue sadly. 

“She deserves an alpha or someone to look out for her after all of it. Then Dumbledore happened to mention that she’s coming up on her 17th birthday at the end of the summer, and well it might be a little unusual, but we’d certainly give our permission for an early bonding. With chaperoning until that point of course.” The redhead continued rambling, the entire time shooting glares at Bella. 

“Of course. How would I forget? I’m certain _none_ of the traditional bride price given for a new induction into the House of Black will end it’s way into the Order’s coffers then?” Narcissa replied with an amused smirk. If the way Molly’s face reddened and growled was any indication, she’d hit the nail on the head. Plus, she guessed the chaperoning would be a convenient excuse to spy on Black Manor. She saw a twinkling challenge in Dumbledore’s eyes that seemed to indicate he appreciated her seeing the details behind the offer. The canny old goat was probably bored out of his mind surrounded by brain dead Gryffindors all day. 

“Well then, it sounds like we should discuss some of the specifics in greater detail. Hermione has a heat coming up shortly you see and it might be a good chance to-” Dumbledore started to cut in, trying to cut off an argument before it could get started. 

Only, at that very moment the entire room jumped as a loud bang echoed through the space. All assembled whipped their heads to the right, taking in the door to the upstairs level. Well, technically they were taking in the very irate brunette witch that’d just kicked said door open, the vibrations from which knocked a pot off the counter with a thunderous clang. Hermione daintily lowered her boot clad foot to the floor before glaring at the Order of the Phoenix.

“She also has a damn right to speak about decision that impact her body and life. This arranged marriage bullshit is patently illegal according to the omega welfare act of 1976, or have you forgotten?” Hermione growled out at the room. The omega tiny body was vibrating with energy and anger and the wand dropped into her hand betrayed the clear threat she posed. The lovely mate scent of books and coffee that Narcissa had smelt on Bellatrix earlier turned bitter and biting. Like the coffee had been boiled down, thick and acidic enough to stand a spoon in. 

Narcissa had to smirk. She always liked her coffee black as pitch after all. 

“_Technically_, that law only applies on the muggle side of the world. As your magical guardians the Weasleys are entitled to sign contracts in your name, up to and including marriage.” The blonde witch intoned primly. She felt a shiver run down her spine when those angry honeyed eyes latched onto her. The bitter part of the teen’s scent flared as Hermione stomped her way over to loom over Narcissa. Well, as much as someone half a foot shorter than her could loom. Still, the glower was suitably intimidating and the height difference didn’t matter so much when Narcissa was sitting. 

“Who the hell are you to be discussing this in Bella’s place?” Hermione huffed, glaring at the blonde witch with her hands placed firmly on her hips. 

Narcissa let a smirk curl her lips and delicately held out one of her hands to the teen, palm up. She held it out for long moments, waiting for the moment her scent would catch Hermione’s nose. The tension in the room awkwardly hung until the moment she saw a shudder go down Hermione’s spine. The brunette witch gave a low growl as she snatched up Narcissa hand and brought it to her nose. The harsh rumble in the brunettes throat slowly turned into a husky purr that made Narcissa’s already tight robes distinctly uncomfortable. 

After all, suitably fashionable women’s dress robes were rarely ever made with alpha’s in mind. Since, apparently the fashion industry (and society at large) wanted to pretend that female alphas didn’t exist. 

“Darling, as fun as this is, I think we’re giving the room a bit of a show.” Narcissa said softly. Hermione dropped her hand like it had burned her, so the blonde gave her a warm smile to take the sting out of the rapprochement. 

“Call me Narcissa dear. I’m Bella’s sister, and yes, we’ve always been good at sharing our...toys.” The blonde purred, voice thick and husky as she let her eyes rove up and down the teens slender body. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Bella looking on, looking entirely like the cat that got the cream. It seemed she was glad to have confirmation that Hermione was both of their mate’s. Maybe she should’ve kept her attention on the brunette witch however, because her voice sharp as a whip cracked through the room. 

“I’m still not letting you buy me like a prize pig. Regardless of how...bloody gorgeous you two might be. Two mates or not.” Hermione barked, laser focused glare returning to bore into Narcissa full force. 

“Please don’t put words in my mouth darling. These chuckleheads-” Narcissa said with a sneer, waving towards Dumbledore and Molly. “-were discussing that. I was simply trying to ascertain what they were demanding to accept our help in the Order.” The blonde witch explained. 

“Sure. I totally believe that you weren’t considering trapping me into some ancient marriage contract. I may be younger than you but I wasn’t born yesterday, why should I believe you?” Hermione retorted with a snort. Narcissa sighed, realizing that the meeting had gone distinctly off the rails from where she and Bella had wanted it to go.

“Hermione, do you happen to know why all these senile old men are doing all of this growling and huffing about us in the first place?” Narcissa eventually asked, trying to keep her tone from being too dismissive.

“Not- not really. I mean, Ron was shouting about you being Dark witches and stuff, but Ron’s dumber than a box of rocks, so I wouldn’t trust a word out of his mouth.” Hermione said after a moment to think. Narcissa heard Bella cackling behind her as Molly shouted out an outraged cry of “Hermione!” 

Still, the riff raff wasn’t really important. 

“Well, we certainly are dark witches. Though I’d love to have a chat with you about the origin of that term, it’s political, ethical and historical connotations versus the reality of current dark magic praxis. Lets just say there’s much to discuss and the story is much less clear cut than what is taught in Hogwarts. Really entire courses could and should be taught about how and why certain types of magic are classified in certain ways, with greater or lesser amounts of logic behind that decision-” Narcissa explained, her voice tight but passionate. Still, with a start she realized she’d accidentally rambled off into her advanced magical theory headspace and quickly righted herself.”-but I digress.”

Judging by the way Hermione’s eyes flashed hungrily, maybe displaying a bit of her own bookishness was a good idea to get on her good side? Honestly, it was surprising how little value was placed on being able to read and being interested in learning. Narcissa knew how rare it was for either her or Bella to find halfway interesting conversation partners while they were at school. She shuddered to imagine how utterly _boring_ school would have been without her sisters to bounce ideas off of. 

“Regardless, the distrust of our family in particular likely stems from a particular incident back when Bella and I were in school.” Narcissa said, pausing to give Bella a brief glance and make sure it was okay to share. The dark witch gave a tight smile and nodded her head though, so the blonde continued. 

“See, back in the day, our parents were real assholes with strong expectations of exactly what we had to do to be upstanding members of the House of Black. They’d been pushing Bella into going into the Dark Lord’s service once she graduated. Every day Andy and I’d hear shouting and things breaking as they railed against her. It was-” Narcissa explained, trying to keep her voice neutral and unaffected, but choking up a bit as she started to think about the next part. 

“Either accept a marriage contract that would make her little more than a slave, or fight for him. After weeks of this, she broke down and decided to go to a meeting, where they brutalized her and put Delphi in her belly.” The blonde witch spat, tone like ice. “The kicker being that Druella and Cygnus, the utter bastards, were actually happy about the whole situation. They started writing up a marriage contract for her with Rodolphous right quick.” Narcissa was growling now, her scent flaring and harsh around her. Consciously, she let a little of her tightly wound magic lash out and rattle the room, delighting in the shocked and pale faces of the Order around them.

“The _reason_ moody distrusts us so, that Dumbledore is _concerned_ is how the...situation resolved itself.” The blonde witch explained with an amused hum. 

“We decided against calling the Aurors that Cygnus had long bribed to look the other way. Nor could we hire a lawyer, as we only had access to our tightly controlled trust vaults. Beyond disowning ourselves and being shunned, we were well and truly stuck. However, pleasantly enough, within the week our parents died in an unfortunate boating accident.” The blonde witch intoned sadly, for all the world putting on a contrite and sad face. Inwardly, she was cackling, but no matter. 

“Naturally, _of course_ we had nothing to do with it, but it allowed us to take control of the family, back out of the war and challenge Rod in court. It was all quite...convenient for us you see, and Moody never quite let it go.” Narcissa said, letting a vicious smile turn her face. It turned into a full out grin when the alpha growled back at her. 

“You bloody murderer! Killing your own parents! Goddamn red tape stopped me from proving it, but I know you did it! You’ll get yours someday, I promise.” Moody shouted, earning twin sneers from the Black sisters. Really, did he have to be so utterly predictable? She shot an exagerated cheeky wink at Hermione, who was looking conflicted. Her expression seemed to be caught somewhere between horror at the situation and cheering them on if the blonde was any judge.

Which she was. They’d been trained from the cradel to identify such things after all. 

“Lets say, for a second we did actually kill them peggy. Would that have actually been so wrong? Even if we’d had another way of resolving the situation, they were abusive shitstains who would have deserved every last second of agony they got. They get no sympathy from me!” Bellatrix shot back, a loud rumbling growl ripping from her throat. Narcissa let out a quiet sigh, but dropped a comforting hand down to trail along her sister’s back. She coughed politely to bring the attention back to herself before things could escalate further. 

“Be that as it may, let us return to the topic of a marriage contract for you darling. Given our past history with the bloody awful things, I hope you’d feel assured that neither of us want that for you. I was actually just going to offer the _esteemed_ headmaster a counter offer.” The blond witch said cautiously, waiting a second to judge the girls reaction. Hermione still looked annoyed, but she didn’t look quite as ready to straight up brawl. There was also a hint of sympathetic softness in her eyes that Narcissa found quite heartening. 

“We’d like to know you Hermione, if you’ll have us. Anything between us would have to be negotiated with your full consent. Bella and I have wanted a mate to share for years, so if everything goes well, we’re absolutely not opposed to bonding and making you the next Lady Black. All you have to do is tell us what you want and what you’re comfortable with.” The blonde witch said, keeping her tone as sweet, honest and inviting as she could. It made her twitch a bit uncomfortably doing this here in front of so many people she didn’t really know, but there was unfortunately nothing for it. 

The room held its breath as the teen worried her lip, thinking it over. A sad, uncomfortable feeling was settling in to Narcissa’s gut as she worried she’d gone too far. Shared to much to fast and scared off the girl. Within short order she was just barely holding herself back from nervously tittering and trying to take back the offer, or change it in someway to make it seem less intimidating. Bella though, never one to sit quietly for long, was the first to break. 

“Pet, one thing to think about. Blacks, and especially my sisters and I, are very...protective of and loyal to our family. Narcissa has nerves of steel and unbreakable determination to match. You don’t have to commit to anything right away, but if you were to accept, to pursue this...well you’d be family. Imagine that willpower turned to ensure your needs and wants are well taken care of and indulged. It’s amazing.” The dark witch explained, a sly grin on her face all the while. Hermione seemed to nod along, strongly considering her sister’s words. Narcissa had to grin, sometimes the brat could be surprisingly astute and thoughtfu- 

“Like, for example, got any enemies that need to have ‘unfortunate accidents’ pet? If so, we’re you’re girls.” Her damn fool of a sister offered, giving their mate a saucy wink. Narcissa immediately facepalmed and let out a low groan. Clearly expecting good behavior for an entire morning was far too much to ask of her hyperactive sister. 

“Eh, nothing that serious yet.” Hermione joked back with an amused snort, surprisingly nonplussed. After a second her expression turned impish as a sly grin spread across her face. 

“I could stand to learn that penis rotting curse you used on Rod. You know, for _purely_ theoretical academic reasons. In case maybe one of my friends got with something similar and I needed to reverse it.” Hermione said, giving Bella a beaming grin and causing all the men in the room to shift uncomfortably. A couple stared at her openmouted, as if fully seeing her for the first time, which had Bellatrix cackling uproariously. 

“Hermione! You will be doing no such thing! I’m very disappointed in you for even joking about such a horrible thing!” Molly chastised the teen, ignoring the glare Narcissa was sending her. Sure, it may not be entirely appropriate to be openly planning the violent maiming of their enemies at an Order meeting, but Molly’s chastising tone rubbed her the wrong way.

“Don’t worry Pet, we’ll talk later, when the _squares_ have gone to bed.” Bella stage whispered while Narcissa was distracted. 

“Bella!” The blonde squeaked, grumbling at her bratty, impulsive, yet strangely adorable soulmate. Despite the frustration involved in trying (vainly) to corral her, at least Hermione seemed was smiling again. That adoring honeyed gaze the teen was sending her sister warmed the cold and cynical cockles of Narcissa’s heart. After a second, the gaze turned thoughtful, bouncing between the two sisters before Hermione finally spoke. 

“I’d like to get to know you as well, but let's put a pin in all this talk of bonding at least until after you’ve taken me out on a date first. And, well…” Hermione eventually explained before trailing off into a startlingly crimson blush. It was very...fetching to see the girl so embarrassed, and Narcissa was quietly planning all the numerous ways she could achieve the same effect later on. 

“A-And I mean...you’re both s-seriously g-great looking ladies and I just, um, _itsalmostmyheatandIcoulduseapartner._” The teen finally managed to stutter out, her blushing nervous stumble incredibly adorable. Even if Narcissa could barely understand what she meant to ask. 

“Darling, take a breath and slow down, what was it you wanted to ask?” Narcissa prompted kindly, smiling fondly as the brunette seemed to screw herself back up again. 

“I uh, it’s my heat soon. I could really use a partner I guess and you’re both my mates and super gorgeous and oh god, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t assume your immediately interested in pushing for more, and I’m so embarrassed and really just kill me. I should just, I should just shut up now-” Hermione asked, trailing off in a nervous ramble displeased ramble. Bellatrix gave her hands a loud clap to get her attention back to them again, rather than floundering in her own nerves.

“Pet, if you’re comfortable with us, we’d be honored to help you through your heat. However we can, even if it’s just to hold you or be with you while you take care of yourself. Maybe, lets go somewhere more private to work the _kinks_ out if you know what I mean” Bellatrix responded, waggling her brows at the girl. The beaming smile Hermione graced them with simply took Narcissa’s breath away. It was so full, earnest and _pure_ in a way that absolutely stunned the blonde. 

A polite cough came from the other side of the table from the headmaster.

“Yes, well, thank you ladies. It sounds like all is progressing as it should regardless. I think that about covers the agenda for this meeting. Moody, Kingsley and Sirius I’d like to speak with you briefly in my office about the trial. Molly, coordinate with the Black’s to organize what needs to be done for Hermione. Good day.” Dumbledore ordered pleasantly before disappearing through the floo. 

In short order the meeting dispersed. The attendees exchanged brief goodbyes before either disapparating or stepping through the floo. Most probably headed off to their beds to catch up on some more sleep. Nymphadora in particular hung back to shoot Narcissa and Bella a shit eating grin. The metamorphmagus just _had_ to make a crack about their cradle robbing tendencies before heading home to share the news with Andy. Narcissa responded by glaring at her niece, not particularly feeling like playing along with the way Hermione blushed and hid behind them. 

Then Molly had the temerity to wander up to the new trio and stick her nose in their business. 

“Well, Hermione, this has been a big day for you dear. How are you doing after everything?” The Weasley matriarch said tiredly. 

“G-Good Mrs. Weasley- er, mom I guess. Everything’s good, I’m happy meeting my mates so early too. I understand most don’t find them till their mid twenties at least.” The teen nervously stuttered out. Narcissa and Bella glanced between each other and frowned at the tone. 

“Good, good. No rest for the wicked then I guess. You should probably start nesting up soon and talking things out with your mates.” Molly said, her voice starting off kind, but trailing off into a faint sneer when referencing Bella and Narcissa. The blonde had to resist the urge to hex the utterly frustrating woman. 

“About that. I’d like to change the nesting room. The loft in the barn may be...serviceable, I guess, but it barely has enough room for me, let alone two other partners. I’d like to work something else out, and hopefully Bella and Narcissa have a space that’s more suitable.” Hermione asked, making a visible effort to firm up her spine under the woman’s expression turned towards exasperation. 

Narcissa had let out a low unconscious growl before she’d even processed the full depth of what Hermione had just asked.

“Oh don’t be silly dear. It might be a bit of a tight squeeze, but I’m sure we can make it fit. After all, if your...lovely soulmates care so much about you, I’m sure they’ll find a way to make it work. We wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable in a new space after all. So much has changed for you so fast after all.” The woman tittered on, utterly unaware and unconcerned with the sleeping dragons they’d just poked. 

“No.” Narcissa hissed, leaping from her chair to growl down at the Weasley matriarch.

“Our mate, the future Lady Black will not be _ fucking_ riding out her heat in a bloody _barn._ One liable to fall over after a stiff wind no less.” Narcissa hissed, voice full of icy fury. A flick of her wrist had her wand dropping out of its holster to sit idly in her palm. The blonde’s scent flared around her, aggressive, demanding and requiring submission. The housewife paled briefly, but did an admirable job of keeping herself upright and unbowed. 

“And who are you to make such demands of us? Hermione may technically be your mate, but she hardly knows you! She can’t be making the best decisions at the moment, all addled by pre-heat and mate scent. She should be close to home so someone can check in with her and make sure _nobody_ takes advantage of her naive nature.” The housewife shot back, voice furious and defiant. Narcissa had to applaud the sheer fucking stones on the woman, but dismissed it out of hand as sheer foolish stubbornness. 

“We are her mates, and you will watch your tone around her,_witch._ You may be her guardian, but you’re not her mother. Even if you were, when she asks for something, you should _fucking_ listen. Respect goes both ways.” Narcissa angrily growled out. Her magic blasted out from her, rattling plates and dishes on the table and throughout the cluttered kitchen. On the one hand, letting go of her composure irked her, but letting Molly know how thin the ice she was standing on was seemed far more important. 

“Hermione darling, are there any particular requirements you’d have for a nesting cabinet? Public heat services are probably not secure enough after the battle, but we have a variety of options at Black Manor. Sirius also has access through the wards if you’d like someone else to check on you. He also tells us old Auntie Walburga’s place is available, if a bit rundown.” The blonde asked, turning her attention to her mate and summarily dismissing Molly’s opinion as irrelevant. 

“Grimmauld is...quite possibly the least sexy or comfortable house I have ever been in. Could I get a quick tour of the options at Black Manor and decide after?” Hermione asked, an adorable little pout on her face. It had both Black sister’s cracking adoring grins at her. 

“Darling, I’d be more than happy to do that and more. Shall we?” Narcissa said with a smile, extending a hand for Hermione to grab onto. She flashed a look to Bella, who smirked and grabbed firmly onto Narcissa’s shoulder. 

Then, the pair of sisters turned on their heels and disapparated with their mate, leaving a fuming housewife to growl at the empty air.


	5. HOLY SHIT NSFW HEAT SMUT SMUT SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is there to say, Hermione settles into Black manor, then smut smut smut. 
> 
> Narcissa also has a bit of a freakout, but power bottom Hermione has got it covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay, back to writing occasional smut! Surgery seems to have gone very well. I have an appointment to check up on things this week, but things seem a lot better from a pain perspective and stuff! So hopefully more writing will be happening.

* * *

Life at Black Manor with Bella, Narcissa and (eventually, once Dumbledore was done with him) Sirius was...incredibly lovely. The well manicured grounds, covered in expensive flowers, trees and shrubs were a sight to behold. Hermione had been a touch worried about how incredibly out of place she’d feel in the ancestral manor of _the_ most obscenely wealthy British wizarding family (except maybe the Malfoy’s). Going in she’d expected posher than posh accommodations. She’d had this image in her head, one with priceless chandeliers, famous oil paintings, with artifacts stolen over the course of the British empire’s colonization of the world, maybe with austere dark emerald and silver furnishings reflecting it’s long Slytherin heritage.

Nothing could be further from the truth however.

Certainly, such buildings were owned by the Blacks. According to Narcissa they had a veritable smorgasbord of vacation homes (both locally and abroad), villas for entertaining (in full conspicuous consumption fashion) and more modern mansions to house the many twisting branches of the more recent generations of the Black family. One’s fully accommodating the more modern and flashier sensibilities of the British upper crust. Times had apparently changed quite dramatically when the Malfoy’s and others had crossed the channel from France a few hundred years ago. 

Black manor however, was their ancestral seat and had been around in some form of another since before the Romans invaded Scotland. Instead of a mansion, it was more of a castle. A central several story tall white stone building was surrounded by gardens, grounds, and smaller outbuildings. All of which was encircled by a long tall stone battlement. It had apparently been constructed, raised to the ground in several wars, and rebuilt stronger and more defensible time after time. The Blacks refused to be beaten for long after all, and had long memories and longer tempers. The wards were rooted deeply into the very earth with the continual toil and effort of hundreds, if not thousands of generations of Black wardmasters. A skill they were all but revered for. 

All of which was the reason the Black sister’s weren’t entirely out of their minds to piss off the craziest, most violent Dark lord in living memory. Post-war, even with the bad blood between them, the Black’s were simply too indispensable to completely disregard. While Bella was going back to school, Narcissa had reinstated the family business. Now, a decade later, she was personally responsible for upgrading, maintaining and consulting on the wards of most of the truly influential light and neutral pureblood estates. The dark aligned families had never quite trusted her enough to handle their security after the war, for obvious reasons. 

Still, the upshot of living in what was essentially a wizarding fortress (updated of course, with many more modern comforts, at least by wizarding standards) was the surprisingly homey and spacious atmosphere. Long stone hallways one might expect to be imposing and draughty were actually warm, bright and full of earthy tones. The walls were practically papered over with hundreds if not thousands of fascinating magical tapestries depicting the illustrious and long history of the Blacks. Impossibly soft light brown and golden carpets blunted the chill of the floors (along with generalized near permanent warming charms on practically every surface). Sprigs of dried aromatic herbs kept the air fresh and pleasant instead of musty and stale. 

The exterior was much less pleasant. The Blacks after all, had numerous enemies to intimidate. Nothing quite says “fuck off Snakeface, we will not be intimdated” like magically preserved severed heads of their enemies dating all the way back to the 1500’s, still mounted on pikes atop the stone battlements surrounding the main building. 

Narcissa had cackled when she’d been explaining it to Hermione. After all, despite the Black’s turn towards goodie two shoesing it in the latest generation, they still needed to maintain their “Black lady, dark witch” credibility after all. She’d specifically made a point to get some of the older more grisly specimens out of storage, just for that extra “zing.” She’d also found it surprisingly helpful for conducting her wardmaster business. 

Narcissa had long since set up a small cottage just outside the wardline with a floo connection in order to conduct business meetings with clients in view of the full weight of the Black legacy. You know, with a window looking straight up at the severed heads. After all, it wouldn’t do for any of the pompous old white men she consulted for to feel entitled to stiffing her for a job well done. It was the perfect sort of “not-a-threat” that she could subtly point out to keep them nervous and honest after all. 

A small voice in Hermione’s brain thought the image of the normally so composed and regal woman handling gross, rotted body parts of long dead enemies shouldn’t be quite as endearing as she found it. However, that voice was firmly rooted in the anxiety that had so firmly trapped her into bad friendships with certain redhead’s that shall remain nameless. So, with great reluctance she managed to ignore it. 

...Alright, _fine._ Hermione may have ignored the little voice on her shoulder so hard she actually asked if they had a redhead she could mount herself. You know, so she could see the look on Ron’s face if the slug ever came to visit (or, more likely, was forced to by Dumbledore for some reason or another). Narcissa had a pinched expression on her face (halfway between a frown and a smirk), but Bella merely gave a delighted grin and showed her the selection.

(they did, and the teen mounted the pike in a prominent position the very next day.)

Regardless of the lovely decor though, settling in to Black Manor seemed to go quite smoothly. There were, after all, nearly a hundred of bedrooms, all well dressed up with soft warm furs, incredibly expansive four poster beds and natural light. The bathrooms were especially impressive, if a slight break from the rest of the house. Narcissa apparently, had patently refused to “live like an animal.” Thus, apparently, the chamber pots had all been thrown out. Instead they had all been renovated with modern tiling, silver furnishings, whirlpool tubs and running water.

It also turned out, the castle was unbelievably perfect for a nesting omega rapidly on her way to heat. Hermione wasn’t particularly picky about heat arrangements sure, but warmth, softness, comfort and safety were all primary concerns for her. It took an entire afternoon to tour all the possible options but they managed. After all, the manor had been designed to luxuriously accommodate a small standing garrison that was no longer around. In the end, Hermione had actually ended up _loving_ a relatively small space in the servants wing of the manor. 

The space was small, enclosed and incredibly cozy. To the point that outside of heat she’d probably find it somewhat claustrophobic. However, Hermione’s nesting urges had spoken and a dark, easily defensible hole underground was the name of the game (she tried not to think about the exact reasons why that might be). Back in the day it had probably been a larder or pantry, but it had long since fallen into disuse as the population living at the manor declined. 

Of key importance, however, was the fact that it abutted the kitchen ovens, making the whole space lovely, warm and smelling of fresh baked herb bread. Plus, the Black’s being the paranoid bastards that they were, had added a secret passageway out the castle on the back wall. The knowledge that should something ever happen she had multiple ways to escape helped calm the simmering irrational anxiety churning in Hermione’s belly over the whole affair. 

It would after all, be her first heat with her mates, _plural._ Her very, very, incredibly fucking attractive and succesful older mates, and she just wanted everything to be _perfect_ for them. To say that she’d been nervous the whole week, may have been something of an understatement. At least she was far from bored. Both Bella and Narcissa had taken some emergency time off work to handle their personal and family affairs. 

In true alpha planner fashion, Narcissa had become practically a force of nature trying to make sure everything was ready for Hermione. At some point years ago, Hermione’s chosen den had been renovated into an extra bedroom when the storage space was no longer needed. However, Narcissa insisted on redoing everything with input from Hermione at every step. Soon, chilly stone floors turned into a deep padding of incredibly warm soft rugs, furs and silk sheets along the floors and walls. The old servants cot turned into a luxuriously gigantic mattress taking up most of the small room. Shimmery black silk sheets hung down from the ornate four poster bed frame, making the space even more enclosed and comfier. To go the extra mile, Narcissa had also gone to great magical lengths to carve out space to create an attached, fully renovated bathroom.

Bella, on the other hand, was all about keeping Hermione amused and distracted to pull her out of her worries. A skill the dark witch seemed to have utterly mastered over the years of living with Narcissa, habitual worrier extraordinaire. Her task was helped immensely by the drool inducing library the manor came equipped with. Apparently, with the Black sister’s scared of reprisals in the second war, they had actually consolidated the expansive libraries of most of the Black estates inside the fortress. When Orion and Arcturus eventually passed, even their personal collections were folded back into the Black family collection. Bella and her spent a fair few hours casing the library and noting what she wanted to read through later, since even Bella hadn’t had a chance to go through everything. Unfortunately as her heat was rapidly approaching with all the subtlety of a particularly randy bull, she couldn’t really focus enough to get into the details.

A fact which Bella was, of course, only too happy to take advantage of, the teasing bitch.

Seriously, Hermione just couldn’t even deal. Frankly she couldn’t seem to go 15 minutes in the library before she felt a strong set of arms wrapping around her shoulders, warm, weighty breasts settling on her back and a husky smirky voice purring in her ears. How many times could one woman need to “quickly steal that book from you too read pile pet!” Or how many times could Hermione have just been “in the way there pet, one sec” before she found herself lifted up and pinned against the wall for a rapid fire barrage of snogging.

All without pushing an inch further to give Hermione any goddamn _relief._

That’s not even counting the more casual teasing Bella seemed to be a master of. Which, to be fair, didn’t seem to be really...intentional per se. Mostly it was just captivating how different Bella was around the house amongst trusted family. She was just so confident and at ease with everything. Strolling around with a casual ease that was completely at odds with the more high strung and aggressive persona she projected in public. Gone was the practiced, defensive and sensual gait of heels, gowns and corsets. 

In its place was the _devastating_ impact of Bellatrix’s blinding grin when she got back from playing on the dirtbike racetrack she’d installed out back. The one she’d installed “you know, just for Nympy really” when she was going through her rebellious teenage phase. You know that Bella still used most every day in _tight_ leather jackets and pants just so “it didn’t go to waste now that Nymphy-dear moved out.” Plus there were all the numerous times where the dark witch would just lounge around reading in panties and oversized flannel shirts. Her deliciously creamy long neck would poke itself out of scandalously low buttoned collars and Hermione just wanted to _bite_ it. __

_ _Many of said flannels Bella had actually swiped from Hermione’s wintery day in Gryffindor stash, which really was just patently _unfair._ A hormally supercharged omega could only get _so_ wet after all. _ _

_ _Still, for all that life at Black Manor leading up to Hermione’s heat was amazing, and perfect, and didn’t involve dealing with _any_ Ron nonsense, there was a palpable tension in the air. More between Hermione and Narcissa than anything else really. The Black sisters were incredibly conscientious about pushing Hermione’s intimate limits too far too fast. Almost to a fault. The 10 page questionnaire Narcissa had the trio fill out with their kinks, limits and uncertainties was useful to prevent miscommunication sure, but filling it out was beyond mortifying. Bella’s tendency to flirt shamelessly and crack dirty jokes helped ease the tension, but it wasn’t quite enough to ignore how nervous Narcissa was about everything. _ _

_ _Now that everything was over, that Narcissa wasn’t staring down the Order and trying to prove herself, all the usual self assured confidence the alpha oozed seemed to have settled. Aside from the renovations to the heat room, Narcissa seemed to have come into a bundle of nerves. Most of which she was using to fixedly _not_stare at Hermione, drink copious amounts of tea and fiddle with her fingers. Hermione found the whole situation a combination of exasperating and endearing. That the big bad alpha would get all nerved up about performing properly for her new omega. _ _

_ _She did however, get kind-of annoyed on the whole being treated like spun glass thing. _ _

_ _Hermione didn’t think Narcissa really _meant_ anything by it. She knew the older, very attractive woman seemed to appreciate her. Her gaze was always warm and her actions welcoming. Even to the point of leaving little gifts and sweets around where Hermione would see them. The teen graciously pretended the older blonde was not always far too casually sipping a cuppa or reading the paper in a spot that just so happened to give Narcissa the perfect vantage to see if the offerings were accepted. _ _

_ _Though she did have to snicker at the way the older woman’s eyes would always light up whenever Hermione would accept the candy or chocolate or whatever it was and take a bite. _ _

_ _(they were usually delicious and far, far too expensive, which helped)_ _

_ _Despite her own obliviousness, Hermoine could also tell Narcissa found her attractive. At least, if that time she’d grabbed a midnight snack a few days into her stay was any indication. She’d just finished a lovely luxurious bath before bedtime. Of course, her being solidly in her pre-heat brain, the entire day she’d been struggling with the low simmering curls of heat in her belly. It wasn’t to the point yet where it where it became unbearable or truly distracting, but she was a healthy, fertile omega. If she took the luxury of a few rounds of self care in the large, private, finally fucking not-shared-with-more-than-5-people bathroom, who was there to blame her?_ _

_ _Still, perhaps showing up before her alpha at 11pm, half naked, dripping, heavily flushed and with a well fucked grin on her face was not her best pre-heat decision. _ _

_ _It was however, both incredibly hot and also sort-of funny the way Narcissa’s wide eyed stare from the coffee table and a late night cuppa changed and morphed. The dumbfounded expression, turned into a visible dilating of her pupils, turned into a low rumbling growl that echoed through the kitchen, turned into choked off blushing apologies for doing nothing wrong, turned into running out of the room like a bat out of hell. _ _

_ _The impact the next day was less funny however. Before, both Black Sister’s had been highly tactile. They were always quick to pull Hermione into a hug, or place a soft kiss upon her cheek, or even just give her hand a light squeeze. Everywhere she’d gone in the manor they’d find ways to pop in, say hello, drop some sort of compliment that would make her blush and then leave, smooth as a cucumber. The teen had _loved_ it and soaked in all the positive attention like mana from heaven. It was everything her stupid omega hindbrain, soaking itself in heat pheromones wanted. To feel settled and confident that her mates were there to stay and wanted her._ _

_ _Was that too much to ask?_ _

_ _Now though, now Narcissa would visibly hold herself back. It was almost sad they way she seemed to vibrate with tension whenever Hermione got too close, or sidled up beside her while they were working or reading. Every motion seemed to be hesitant and calculated, like a nervous animal trying not to step a foot out of line. She was still unfailingly polite, but more formal than Hermione had come to expect. She’d even thrown in a “Ms. Granger” here or there when she wasn’t paying enough attention. As if they all weren’t in the process of preparing to enthusiastically ravish her and needed to stand on tired British formalities. Bella had of course noticed, and kept shooting her sister alternatively worried or exasperated looks. _ _

_ _Needless to say, by the day her heat was supposed to start in earnest, Hermione was feeling grumpy and nervous as hell. To relax she ended up deciding to have a last thorough bath and threw in one of Narcissa’s favorite bath bombs before her mates joined her in their den. She wasn’t having much luck though. Despite trying to pull deep breaths of air into her lungs, she still constantly felt like panting. There was an electric energy running through her body, making her knee bounce nervously through the water. There was excitement, heat and desire starting to course through her sure...but also so much nervousness, trepidation and a hint of fear. _ _

_ _The somewhat dry recitation of do’s, don’t’s, kinks and maybe’s she’d done with Narcissa allowed a level of abstraction that somehow made it all easier to deal with. Now though, she was hit with the full force of everything that was about to happen, all that might be about to change. Sure, she was not a complete stranger to sex but...well she dearly hoped this would all work out better than the incredibly unsatisfying experiences she’d had so far. Hoped that despite agreeing to things in the abstract ahead of time, Narcissa and Bella wouldn’t...change their minds about the whole thing. She was pretty sure she was all in on the two sister’s either way, but she wanted...oh she wanted so many things. _ _

_ _Really though, what she was worrying about at this very moment was her stupid, pushy hindbrain getting ahead of itself. It’d been...a bit of a problem before, but with new mates in play, and one of them holding themselves back she’d been noticing her instincts going a bit crazy the last few days. It didn’t help that on the kink forms she’d, well, not exactly lied per-se...but maybe downplayed it a bit? _ _

_ _Like, how exactly do you say: “Hi there, nice to meet you! My hindbrain is a big dumb needy stupid head. Once I’m too far gone into heat I’ll probably tackle you, fight for dominance and won’t be truly satisfied until you wrestle me into place and breed me. Oh also, please loudly and vividly describe how incredibly preggers I’mma get, and maybe slap me around a little _momma_. kthanxbye.” without coming across as an utter nutter. Or without getting your alpha ticked off about trying to usurp their place or “top from the bottom” as Ron had so continually complained about._ _

_ _Hermione was firmly off the opinion that her hindbrain was a complete fucking braindead idiot. After all, she had things to _do_ with her life. Things that absolutely did _not_ involve getting knocked up at 16, thank you very much. Plus, most of her kinks and her overactive hindbrain’s desires were some level of shameful and degrading, which made her ever so embarrassed about it. She was a modern liberated omega, and would be no alpha’s (no matter how attractive) uneducated broodmare. _ _

_ _Still, work with what you got I guess. The whole point of this was to make her heat a bit more bearable, so she at least tried to tell her mates roughly what it wanted. _ _

_ _The closest she’d gotten was ticking a few boxes on the questionnaire about “rough body play,” “pregnancy kink,” as well as a big giant yes please, thank you and fuck-off circle around “use of birth control charm and potion - no condom.” Both of which she’d used that morning at breakfast. To try and be more specific she’d made a few offhand comments about worrying how she might come across as overly needy or whatever, but the sister’s had laughed that off (saying there was no such thing, which, fuck there was, people always said needy omegas weren’t attractive). So she was maybe still really, really nervous about how everything was going to go. _ _

_ _And her hindbrain was soooooooo not helping. Narcissa getting anxiety cold feet and pulling back had ended up kicking it into overdrive, even before she was officially fully into heat. With a sigh, she realized she was softly and unconsciously growling and curling her fingers into tight fists. Every instinct was primed to go find and have a stern talking to with her recalcitrant mates. Then maybe climb them like a tree. Repeatedly. _ _

_ _Well, so much, for the relaxing bath. _ _

_ _Grumbling she screwed herself up, just like when she was about to jump once more unto the breach with Harry and Ron and decided to just get up and face the music. Popping the drain on the tub and slipping into a long silk robe was the work of moments. Then she paused at the door to the heat chamber, hand trembling on the door handle. With a deep breath she twisted the knob and pushed her way into the room. _ _

_ _She choked and tripped over her feet as soon as she saw what awaited her inside. _ _

_ _...Merlin’s saggy balls, that should be _illegal._ _ _

_ _Bella and Narcissa were both laid out in the incredibly extravagant four poster bed, dark black silky sheets spilling around them. Narcissa was lying back on the heavily pillowed headboard in repose with Bella’s purring head buried in her lap. The blonde was wearing a scandalously short deep purple nightgown, undone at the waist. Which happened to show off the lacy jeweled lingerie underneath. Apparently, since the morning, she’d also taken it onto herself to doll herself up to the nines. Dark eye shadow set her artfully tied back platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Those eyes which were dilated and black as the older woman took in Hermione’s scantily clad form. She’d even done her nails, filing them into nasty pointed red talons that were busy smoothly gliding through Bella’s luxurious black hair. Hermione was momentarily confused about why Narcissa’s two forefingers were cut shorter and smooth._ _

_ _Until she understood and blushed a deep crimson color, no doubt bombing the enclosed space with the resultant spike of arousal scent._ _

_ _That wasn’t even taking into account the utter _vision_ that Bella was giving her. The dark witch had opted for rather simpler attire. If you could even call it that really. Since, well, the swell of her full breasts had already been rent free of any cloth trappings and she’d even forgone a nightgown. Instead, the only thing leaving her even a hint of modesty was the position of Bella’s leg, showing off a delightfully curved thigh leading to an already damp silk black thong. Well, and I guess the supple black collar curved around her pale neck, with it’s shiny dropped silver o-ring. That Narcissa was making a habit to absentmindedly tug on every few seconds while Hermione stood there stunned and staring. _ _

_ _Dear Merlin, the two incorrigible women were trying to give her a goddamn heart attack. _ _

_ _“Cissa dearest, do you see that? I think she likes the view, don’t you?” Bella purred, nuzzling into Narcissa’s lap. _ _

_ _“Darling, I think you may just be right. Doesn’t she smell delicious?” Narcissa replied, humming pleasantly as she took a deep breath of the space. The blonde shifted her shoulders up and shimmied her butt around a bit with a slightly odd look on her face. It took Hermione’s brain a second to catch up, but then she noticed the increasingly visible (and probably uncomfortable) bulge working valiantly against the far, far too tight grasp of Narcissa’s panties. _ _

_ _Hermione’s brain simply decided to turn off. Narcissa’s shifting around had lead to the slightest change in position, popping out her steely flushed rod of flesh out the hem of the silky undergarments. The sight of her alpha, cock already fully shifted out and dripping with pre-cum set an ache of fire running through Hermione. A rush of slick juices dribbled down her legs, even as a loud growl ripped it’s way from her throat._ _

_ _Hermione was across the room in a flash, feeling her brain swim out into its heat headspace. Her last conscious thought before hindbrain and heat instinct took over was: “Shit, I really, really hope this doesn’t fuck anything up.”_ _

_ _Instead, Hermione crashed her mouth roughly into her alpha’s painted red lips. The kiss wasn’t particularly graceful, full of clicking teeth, butted heads and poked noses. Still, it was full of heat, passion and desperation that seemed to make up for it. Hermione’s aggressive growl was echoed back at her twice as loud with the most vicious sound she’d ever heard Narcissa make. The vibrating rumble of the blondes chest ran all the way through Hermione, straight to her cunt in the _best_ way ever. _ _

_ _Plus, after a brief surprised squak, Bella’s arms had circled around her from behind and a set of lips was kissing it’s way from the back of Hermione’s ear down her neck. The black haired sister’s rougher timbre buzzed against her skin as calloused hands slid down her side to rest against Hermione’s thigh. The grip was tight, grounding and made Hermione feel _held_ and cherished so thoroughly she hoped it would never end. _ _

_ _Fucking hell, her sexy alpha mate was kissing her on one side, her omega mate’s lush body pressing up against her back, bracing her between them. Perfect. Hermione’s hindbrain was in _heaven.__ _

_ _Then Narcissa’s silly non hindbrain turned on to rain on the sexy times parade. _ _

_ _“Hermione, Hermione stop! Take a breath for a second, we should talk first!” The blonde managed to shout after a few seconds. Her strong arms pushed out to Hermione’s now bare chest sending both her and Bella sprawling onto their rears (dimly, Hermione realized her bathrobe must have fallen to the wayside somewhere on the way across the room)._ _

_ _And really, that just wasn’t fair. Hermione’s real brain had already checked out, leaving only a very groggy hindbrain to muddle through this. Which, well, words. Words were hard. Hermione head tilted in confusion at her silly silly alpha. Why were they using words when they could be kissing?_ _

_ _But why?_ _

_ _“Hermione, I know it’s hard and you’re already swimming a bit too far into the pool, but I couldn’t stand it if I hurt you. I need you to know that you can still make the choice. Do you want us here? We are totally happy if you just want to ride out your heat on your own. Your in charge here darling. Whatever you want.” Narcissa rambled nervously making Hermione’s head and heart hurt. _ _

_ _To many words and Hermione didn’t really quite understand. _ _

_ _“Alpha...do...do you...n-not want us?” Hermione slowly stuttered out with great effort. Her eyes filled with tears and an angry-sad sob/growl rumbling in her throat. Especially when her alpha’s eyes went wide and scared as saucers. _ _

_ _This was not right. Her alpha wasn’t doing it right. She needed to be...held. Held is the word right?_ _

_ _“Bollocks. Bella, what did I do? What do we do? How do we fix it?” The blonde asked her sister behind Hermione, but the teen only had eyes for her alpha. The alpha who wasn’t touching her or grounding her properly. _ _

_ _Something which needed to be fixed quite promptly. _ _

_ _Hermione let loose a bellowing roar as she shot forwards, quick as a cobra. Practically a war cry really. Her arm batted aside Narcissa’s still outstretched arms, even as she slid a hand around the blondes wrists. Her other hand grabbed her alpha’s shoulder and shoved her weight harshly to the side, sprawling the blonde out on her back with a loud “ooph.” _ _

_ _With a feral grin Hermione held her body above Narcissa. Her lips were just barely an inch away from the blondes as she stared deeply into Narcissa’s blown eyes. She held Narcissa’s hands above her head in a bruising grip as they both panted and stared each other down with palpable tension. With a grunt Hermione slammed her aching, wet, far, far too hot crotch down to grind into Narcissa’s still panty restrained prick. The answering broken moans from her mates made her smirk like the cat that got the cream. This was great. Not quite perfect, but she’d take it. She growled and gave Narcissa a thorough snog while she trailed her free hand down to fumble awkwardly at the woman’s bra. _ _

_ _Which was damn near impossible to operate in her current hormone drunk state, so she just tugged at it a few times and pouted. Stupid underwear. Always getting in the way._ _

_ _Speaking of clam-jamming stupid trappings of humans, Narcissa’s brain finally seemed to turn back on post tackle. _ _

_ _“Hermione, take a deep breath and think for a second. I need you to say if you want us here sweetheart. I mean, after all, I'm so much older than you and I’m sure you have to beat the alpha’s off with a stick, and I just really, really need to be sure you want to be doing with this us right now. Tell us what you want, I couldn’t bear it if we hurt you.” The blonde pleaded from underneath her._ _

_ _Hermione frowned. Too many words. Silly words too. Words that didn’t make sense. Of _course_ she wanted her incredibly sexy and perfect mates. In every way she could have them. The only thing she didn’t want was all this endless _talking._ They’d talked and talked and _talked_ this all before and she wouldn’t put up with anybody putting her alpha down. Even her alpha. _ _

_ _She used her free hand to slap Narcissa across the face. Hard. _ _

_ _Well, maybe not super hard or anything. She was after all feeling all floaty and spacey and her muscles didn’t quite seem to work right. A condition that was pretty normal when she was all heated up and _warm._ Really, it was mostly only to surprise the alpha and get her out of her silly, stupid, anxiety prone brain. If the wide eyed stunned look of disbelief on Narcissa’s face was any indication, she’d certainly done that. _ _

_ _Still, simply stunning Narcissa wasn’t quite enough. She glared at the woman as threatening as she was able (though, she knew she was probably looking all doped out and flushed, so it probably wasn’t super effective) and jabbed a trembling finger into Narcissa’s rib cage. _ _

_ _“Shut. UP! We talked before. No more talk. Talk bad. Make alpha worry. Alpha good. Good alpha.” Hermione barked, in what she thought was a highly intelligent, put together and erudite way. To soften the harshness of her point she started petting Narcissa’s pretty face and mussing up her tied up hair. Really, why couldn’t it just be loose? It would look even prettier spread out all over the bed sheets. _ _

_ _“Uhhhhh, Bella, help!? What do I do? I’m fucking this up and I don’t know how to fix it!!!!!” Narcissa said nervously shooting a panicked look over Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione growled in displeasure, loud as she could._ _

_ _Well, and she slapped Narcissa again._ _

_ _Silly alpha should be paying attention to and trying to touch her, not worrying about stupid stuff. Her very smarter mate seemed to agree if the delighted chortle behind her was anything to go by. Hermione smirked and pinned Narcissa with her best bad bitch, totally not pheromone drunk glare. _ _

_ _“Alpha! Choose now! Option. Option ONE! Hold... I-I. I hold alpha! Ride. Ride alpha! Make pups with... pretty blue eye!” Hermione grumbled out, squeezing Narcissa’s wrists and grinding her crotch down to show what she means. _ _

_ _Then she trailed off and her eyes glazed over. Who wouldn’t? After all, her brain was playing a constant loop of visions of her stomach, all nice and round and _bred._ Of a gaggle of blonde, frizzy haired pups storming around the manor, laughing and playing. Of her gorgeous alpha sighing at them and chasing them around, trying product after product to tame their unmanageable hair. Of her gorgeous omega mate snickering through it all and spoiling them all rotten with candy and toys and treats. _ _

_ _She came to when Bellatrix poked her in the ribs after she didn’t know how long later. She looked over at her other mate with a dopey smile that only widened at the incredibly amused look that had settled over her smarter mate’s features. _ _

_ _Fuck, she wanted to kiss those full lips so bad. What was she doing again? _ _

_ _“So, option two pet?” Bellatrix asked with a smirk that made Hermione huff at her. Smug brat. Will get hers some day. _ _

_ _“Smart mate, good Bell! Was say, Option two!!! Option two better option. Hermio- Hermeo-, Hermi-mi like option two better. Alpha hold Hermi-mi. Hold hard. Hard good. Hard breed, many pups. Hermi-mi good omega! Happy!” Hermione eventually explained, nodding seriously. She was proud of herself, so proud. Many words were used. Very clear she thought._ _

_ _“What? What does that mean? I need to be absolutely sure. Bella?” _ _

_ _Hermione growled. Silly alpha still not get. Hermione annoyed. She moved to slap her again, make her stop be so silly. _ _

_ _Only a thin arm, corded with lithe muscle, wrapped around her chest and _squeezed_ to hold her back. Hot lips were back under her ear again, making her shiver all over again and spiking the heat in her crotch up again and again. Things were great again, and Hermione was happy! Mates were touching her again! No silly, stupid talking._ _

_ _Then things got even better. _ _

_ _A low growl rumbled against her skin and teeth bit into her shoulder as a pair of long elegant fingers plunged into her cunt. She let out a happy moan as they slammed into that perfect spongy spot to stoke the fire in her belly even hotter. Delightful as it was, Hermione didn’t want to roll over and play the princess and she was so very, very wet, and not nearly full enough. _ _

_ _“More, harder please kitty!” She growled to her mate, bucking her hips to slam down on Bella’s hand. A happy flush bloomed across her chest at the delighted chuckle her mate gave. They liked her! Despite her being all needy and greedy and heated up! Much better than the last heat. Redhead alpha dumb and stupid and bad. Soooooo much better. _ _

_ _“I’ll make it easy for you to understand my dearest sister and mate-” Bellatrix purred even as she shifted to feed another finger into Hermione. The teen yowled with pleasure at being even fuller and rocked her hips back onto the penetrating limb. Deeper, it needed to go deeper. _ _

_ _“-what our darling pet’s ever so thoughtful explanation points out, is that you need to get over your damn shit. I know you’re worried and anxious-” Bellatrix continued, ignoring the filthy squelching sounds as she fucked her hand into Hermione, _hard.__ _

_ _“-but the big strong alpha needs to pull herself together be the confident caring bitch we both know you are for a hot minute. Take goddamn care of your omegas, _alpha._” Bellatrix finally finished explaining. _ _

_ _Hermione was so happy. No more words. Her smarter mate got it. See, black haired mate clearly smarter! She turned her head around to pull Bella into an appreciative lingering kiss. A few rolls of her hips had those lovely fingers hitting all the right spots deep inside her. Curling the heat into a tension that was making her thighs vibrate up and up. _ _

_ _“Another, more.” She growled, words unfortunately muffled by Bella’s demanding tongue dipping in and out of her mouth. Hermione purred when her mate obligingly slide the fourth finger in, stretching her walls in the mostly delightfully painful way. Merlin she was so _wet._ With a growl she sped up, fucking herself mercilessly down onto Bella’s fingers as her juices dripped down her thighs. Her world was nothing but heat. Soft skin and breasts at her back, lips on her mouth and her cunt stretching around manicured fingers. She growled in frustration as she tried, without much success to desperately fit herself over the unmanageable bulge of the knuckles. _ _

_ _Hermione whined, it was great, perfect, amazing and she was rapidly feeling the tension coil inside her towards the crest, but she wanted _more._ Deeper, thicker, harder!_ _

_ _Which is why she let out a happy squeal when sharpened nails dug themselves painfully into inside of her thighs. The sharp pain contrasting and echoing the stretch of her cunt just inches away. Breaking the kiss with Bella she snapped her gaze around, gulping at Narcissa, whose eyes were dilated, stormy and so _powerful._ In a flash the woman had vanished her clothes and leaned up to pin Hermione in place with a single look. Gone were the nerves and hesitation of just a few minutes ago. Instead her alpha, her powerful, confident, drop dead _sexy_ alpha was on display in her full nude glory. Right down to the painfully hard looking member twitching between her legs. _ _

_ _A growl ripped through the air and a shiver ran down Hermione’s spine as her pace stuttered. Dimly, she realized it came from her. A clear challenge to her alpha to step the fuck up. _ _

_ _“Surely darling, you weren’t thinking of just getting yourself off on Bella’s hands, all without asking.” Narcissa confidently purred with just enough of growling threat to stop Hermione’s breath in her chest for a second. She whimpered needily, this was unreasonable! She was close! She wanted to cum!_ _

_ _“Oh yes pet, bad form. Bad form indeed. Tut tut.” Added Bellatrix helpfully. Hermione cursed the traitor._ _

_ _She was so, so close too when she had to force herself to slow her rocking down._ _

_ _Though, stopping and holding herself back, just on the edge had its own sort of appeal to. It let her moan and luxuriate in the all encompassing pleasure coursing through her stretched cunt. _ _

_ _“S-sorry Momma.” Hermione stuttered out, pheromone addled brain forgetting she hadn’t quite mentioned that particular part of what she’d been fantasizing about for days. _ _

_ _Blast. Regular Hermione was going to be so annoyed with pheromone drunk Hermione. So annoyed. _ _

_ _“Momma huh? Did our darling girl forget to mention a few kinks here or there?” Narcissa purred out, running her nails softly down Hermione’s neck. Hermoine groaned, though luckily Narcissa looked more amused and relieve than anything else. _ _

_ _“Embarrassing. Sorry m-momma.” Hermione panted out, leaning forward to bury her blushing cheeks in Narcissa’s shoulder. Hermione let out a moan when a chuckling Bellatrix pushed into her with a few more hard thrusts before pausing again. She trembled a little and held in a moan by biting into Narcissa’s shoulder, just on the edge of orgasm. _ _

_ _“Oh I’m sure it was. No harm done darling. Dirty girls have to have a few slutty little secrets after all.” Narcissa said back with a happy little hum that made Hermione’s stomach do a funny swoop. After a second Hermione felt a set of sharp nails trailing down her stomach and another pulling up her chin to stare Narcissa in the eyes._ _

_ _“Now darling girl, is the most important question. Do you want to cum?” The blonde asked huskily, her hand hovering just over Hermione’s clit. Hermione whimpered and nodded desperately, only to receive a sharp slap on the rump from Bella that made her moan._ _

_ _“Use your words pet. Tell your Momma what you want.” Growled Bellatrix into Hermione’s hair. Hermione growled back. Words were hard. Fuck words._ _

_ _“Momma, let me cum!” Hermione barked out, voice harsh and demanding._ _

_ _“What the magic word darling girl?” Narcissa chided, laughing at the frustrated pout Hermione levelled at her. _ _

_ _“Please Momma.” Hermione whined back desperately. _ _

_ _“Good girl.” Narcissa purred._ _

_ _A half second later, Hermione’s world exploded. Narcissa elegants fingers clamped down around her clit and pinched that over sensitive bit of flesh, delightfully _hard._ Hermione let out a shout at the incredible rush of pain and pleasure. Her muscles vibrated and snapped as she thrashed around, but she was held in place by Bella’s strong hands over her chest and in her cunt. With a yowl she felt herself crashing through her orgasm, shuddering and burying her face in Narcissa’s shoulder. _ _

_ _She was so warm and she felt so good held between the two sisters. The full force of their scents, hands and skin bowled her over that her brain whited out in a haze of pleasure. She kept shuddering and moaning with the aftershocks as her cum _poured_ down her legs and over Bella’s hand. Not that either sister were giving her a break either. Both Bella and Narcissa had kept much more slowly and gently playing with her, fucking her right through the orgasm._ _

_ _She was so stunned, she didn’t even notice anything around her shifting until she came to a few minutes later. Even that was only because heat was a bitch. Even just a few minutes after the best orgasm of her damn _life_ her cunt was starting to clench down again and rev up for another round. Then she noticed neither sister wasn’t directly holding her at that moment, and growled out her displeasure. A state that luckily abated a second later when hands started petting her hair and dragged her gaze up to her mates still beside her. _ _

_ _The growl turned into a sultry purr._ _

_ _After all, waking up to Narcissa and Bella snogging the tar out of each other while still making the time to check on Hermione was the _best._ Despite the heat and hungry cramps curling their way through her body, Hermione forced herself to mostly just sit and watch for a few moments. Well, and maybe she ran a hand up and down Bella’s back as she straddled Narcissa. Plus there maaaay have been a few moments of giving Bella’s deliciously curvy ass some exploratory groping. _ _

_ _The sight of her mate straddling her sister was so incredibly pretty after all. _ _

_ _Hermione purred, utterly content, until she whined in piteous pain as the cramps built up again. Fuck, she was still so horny and she needed something more so badly. _ _

_ _“Cissy, it’s looking like Pet is getting antsy again, what say we take care of her a little more thoroughly this time?” Bellatrix cooed, making Hermione whimper and nod her head several times. _ _

_ _“Darling, I think you may have the right of it.” Narcissa said, humming a little in that way that showed she was still thinking. _ _

_ _“Now, I have a _delightful_ idea. Bella over here and on your back. Hermione, get on your hands and knees in front of her and present your rump out. I think it’s time for Bella to teach you how to eat her out.” Narcissa ordered with a growl. _ _

_ _“Yes, Momma.” Hermione replied with a happy chirp, already moving into position even before the blonde gave her butt a playful slap._ _

_ _Kneeling before Bella was...beyond incredible, practically a religious experience. Hermione moaned when her mate’s lusty scent filling her nostrils. Her moan cut off into a broken whimper when Narcissa’s hand fisted into her hair and pushed her into position over Bella’s clit. _ _

_ _“Darling girl, don’t be shy or gentle. Our dear Bella likes it rough, make sure to give her a bit of teeth here and there and you’ll be getting a lovely reward.” The alpha cooed, mischief rolling through her tone. _ _

_ _Hermione gave an inquisitive little bark before diving in and curling her lips around Bella’s most sensitive bit of flesh. She sucked on her clit desperately and harshly, relishing the filthy low moan the dark haired witch was filling the space with. Fucking hell, life was good again, even if slick was practically rolling down her legs again. _ _

_ _A manicured hand curled around her back to rest on her stomach, just above Hermione’s mound. Sharp nails dug into the soft flesh. Hermione moaned, the vibrations rumbling into Bella’s cunt. _ _

_ _“Your reward my darling girl, is to get a bellyful of Momma’s pups.” Narcissa cooed before unceremoniously slamming her girthy cock into Hermione’s cunt. _ _

_ _The omega howled as Narcissa slammed into her mercilessly. She felt a harsh slap across her rear and a fist in her hair pushing her back down to focus on Bella. She whined, utterly overwhelmed. Still, steeling trembling limbs she managed to flop her head over to suck Bella’s clit back into her mouth. She ran her teeth over the sensitive nub of flesh before enthusiastically and repeatedly slamming her tongue into Bella’s clit. Obscene moans and squelches filled the room as Narcissa slowly fed her length in and out of Hermione. Apparently content to set an incredibly slow and teasing pace._ _

_ _Time seemed to stop for Hermione, lost in a haze of pleasure, full of sensation and yet sharply focused on pleasing her mate. A seeming age later, Hermione felt a hand find its way to her clit. _ _

_ _She wasn’t really sure whose, but she didn’t think it really mattered. After all, she had a job to do (Bella), and she was going to do it! With great enthusiasm and peerless skill! Okay well, at least with the enthusiasm. She’d only been with men before after all, but the hands in her hair seemed to do a good job of guiding her around and when to back off for a second. Bella was certainly being vocal, moaning and panting through it all. _ _

_ _“Come when you need to darling girl. We’ve got you.” A heavily breathing Narcissa said huskily into Hermione’s ear. _ _

_ _So she did._ _

_ _Repeatedly. _ _

_ _Somewhere in there her mouth filled with hot, delicious cum, but she was a little too far gone to really notice, or let off from desperately eating Bella out. It was her Momma’s last order after all, and she needed to make Bella cum. _ _

_ _So Bella did. Repeatedly. _ _

_ _Eventually, of course, there was a harsh shout and Narcissa slammed her cock in Hermione up to the hilt. The alpha’s thick knot started inflating inside Hermione. Her insides were painted with Narcissa’s thick, hot, _fertile_ seed, all held in by the almost painful stretch of her knot. Filling her up more than ever before. Hermione broke, yelling, thrashing and ograsming over and over as she was held down and crushed against a soft pair of breasts. Soft appreciative noises filled her ears with words she didn’t care enough to parse through. All she cared about was the happy, satisfied, positive tone that made her feel ten feet tall and ecstatic beyond all imagining. _ _

_ _Minutes, or maybe hours later, time really was meaningless to Hermione in that moment, the teen found herself on her side, stuck fast to her alpha at the waist. Two sets of soft hands were buried in her hair and the soft satisfied rumbling of voices she absolutely loved kept rumbling past her ears. She felt so safe, warm, satisfied and happy, Hermione felt herself drifting off to sleep. _ _

_ _Best, heat, _ever_._ _

_ _Now, hopefully the next day or so of this wouldn’t leave her too sore stand up. _ _

_ _Who is she kidding, it probably will._ _

_ _...and it’ll be great._ _


End file.
